Survivor: Jungle Temple
by Champ 15
Summary: MYSIMS FIC 20 MySim Survivor contestants compete on a very challenging show called Survivor, featuring many new twist than before. Who will be able to come up top and claim the million? ON BREAK... NOT SURE HOW LONG THOUGH.
1. You Clearly did not Survive in the Past

**Authors Note: Hey guys, you may be wondering "WHAT HAPPENED TO ANIMAL CROSSING SURVIVOR!" It's called writers block :P I was playing old games recently and found MySims, so I started playing it recently and I think all the different characters would be interesting in a Survivor Story. So I created this, there are many different twists, like the fact that it is 4 tribes of 5, and another one is further in the story (It's not Redemption Island!) Anyway, here you go and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1- You Clearly did not Survive in the Past<strong>

With the sound of the jungle animals in the distance, and the temple in the distance, strangers were walking to that temple and were getting ready to start an adventure of a lifetime. A challenge called Survivor was waiting. Jeff was standing near the temple entrance, getting ready to welcome the twenty players, as for they would be here for 39 days.

"This is the Jungle Temple land," Jeff announced, "An amazing area filled with magnificent jungles, and a hidden mysterious temple. Animals surround this place and survive with what they can find. Waterfalls and rivers surround this area, and so do ancient tribes. Here, 20 survivors will be competing for a 1 million sim dollars. The 20 contestants have been divided differently than usual. Instead of 2 tribes of 10, they are divided into 4 tribes of 5. Making it harder for these contestants."

Contestants were walking in different tribes; in one tribe, one tribe member included a zombie, in another tribe, there was a girl wearing headphones, in a third tribe, a member was wearing an elf hat, and in another tribe, and a bunny looking girl was on another tribe.

Carl: "Some people might underestimate me because, well… I am a zombie, but I am here to prove to everyone that zombies can dominate competitions and I always want to prove that zombies are not weak fellows." 

DJ Candy: "My tribe is quite an interesting tribe; I notice a nerd, and a robot? Uh… cool! I'm talking about the robot, not the nerd. I hope that are tribe parties it all the way to the top because that would be awesome!" 

Leaf: "I can't wait for the fun to begin. I hope that the tribe I am in has awesome people and not those boring type people that can't stand having fun. I know that some people hate having fun but come on, which is what life is supposed to be about!" 

Beebee: "I hope that I am not the first person voted out because if I was, I would be very upset about it. I might be judged by the way I dress, but I am a gardener and I love bunnies. Did you know that I own so many bunnies that it would be hard to count?" 

"Teams will work in challenges and will have to adapt to each other, or they will go to the temple and deal with tribal council, where one by one the tribe will be voted out. In the end, one person will be the winner of survivor and claim the million that goes along with it. Who will that person be…?

"THIRTY NINE DAYS! TWENTY PEOPLE! ONE SURVIVOR!"

**Lucki Tribe: Carl, Liberty, Ginny, Aran, Nicole**

**Winden Tribe: DJ Candy, T.O.B.O.R., Yuki, Gordon, Stephen**

**Gold Tribe: Leaf, Trevor, Roxie, Buddy, Violet**

**Gaia Tribe: Beebee, Goth Boy, Vic, Clara, Lyndsay**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

Jeff was standing by the temple, also known as tribal council for this season of Survivor: Jungle Temple. The Lucki tribe arrived first, wearing pinkish/red buffs. The Winden tribe wore light blue colored buffs, the Gold tribe wore gold buffs, and the Gaia tribe wore green buffs. Everyone was excited to get the show on the road.

"Welcome to Survivor," Jeff smiled, "Jungle Temple." Cheers roared between all of the tribes. Everyone was excited to be here, well… almost everyone.

"The tribes you are currently with will be with you for awhile," Jeff said, 'I won't say how long, but expect them to be your family. They aren't big either like other seasons, but who knows what will happen here in survivor. I have maps for all of you and you will be allowed to head to your camp." Jeff threw maps to the Lucki, Winden, Gold, and Gaia tribe.

"At your camp, you will all get a note by tree mail," Jeff announced, everyone was a bit surprised to hear that "but it won't be too hard to find, have fun these first few days, they may be rough though. And expect an immunity challenge in a few days!"

Everyone started walking to their new camps, Lucki and Gold went one way and Winden and Gaia went another way.

Trevor: "Things are about to get interesting around here and I am going to be the one that takes lead for our tribe. Our tribe needs a leader and I am going to volunteer myself for the leadership position! I hope my tribe will respect that."

**Gaia Tribe Day 1**

The green buff crew was the first group to arrive at their campsite; they were surrounded in a jungle area with rivers nearby. A waterfall was also nearby but the contestants did not know that yet. A beach was just a little bit away.

"Love it," smiled Clara, who was already examining the area, "This place won't be too bad. It should be a lot of fun if you were to ask me about it. Who is excited?"

"I think we are all excited," Lyndsay said, "By the way, my name is Lyndsay, it is very nice to meet all of you."

"I'm Clara," said Clara, who put a flower that she found on the ground in her head, "I am a toy-shop owner."

"I'm Vic, a video game expert!" said the guy with long silvery hair.

"I am Beebee, the bunny princess," said Beebee. She was wearing all pink with a bit of green on also so everyone wouldn't be tribe confused at the challenge.

"My name is Goth Boy," Goth Boy frowned, "I am only here for the money really, but I am not a weak person. Don't think of my as that way!" Beebee was surprised when Goth Boy talked that way. She did not have a great first impression on Goth Boy.

Beebee: "Goth Boy, he seems like he could be a nice guy, but his first impressions on him are this: A scary guy who hates Survivor but wants to be rich. He could easily be the first person voted out of this game because of my first impressions on him." 

"HEY!" Lyndsay thought, "Aren't we supposed to be getting a message by tree mail?" Everyone nodded and the five of them decided that they would all be going to tree mail. The walk was not long but tree mail was a designed jar that was hanging on top of a tree.

"I'll read the note," Vic volunteered as he opened up the jar and grabbed the note that was inside, he read it out loud:

"_Dear Gaia Tribe, you just arrived at your camp, but don't get comfy yet, because you and the Winden tribe will be competing for a prize! You can leave your belongings here because you will be back, but for one tribe, they will get a reward you want."_

"A reward challenge already," Clara said, "I hope that the challenge is a very good challenge because this reward sounds like it is very good."

**Winden Tribe Day 1**

The Winden tribe arrived at their camp which was just like the Gaia tribe. All of them were very excited to be on Survivor. While Stephen went to get tree mail, the others visit.

"GREETINGS MY FELLOW TRIBEMATES," said the robot, "MY NAME IS TOBOR, I AM A CRASH DUMMY! WHAT IS YOUR NAME GIRL WITH HEADPHONES?" 'Girl with headphones' giggled and then introduced herself.

"Hi, I am DJ Candy. I love to party all night and I think we should have a party one night or two; it should be a lot of fun. What do you think?"

"Hmm…" Gordon thought, "I don't know, maybe at the merge, but I am Gordon. Love to read books and have peace and quiet sometimes."

"I am Yuki!" the girl with spiked hair greeted, "I LOVE those biting face comedies because I love to bite people's faces." DJ Candy and Gordon had a scared look, "But I won't do it to any of you guys." DJ Candy and Gordon sighed.

DJ Candy: "Right now, out of the three members of my tribe that I visited, I really want to align myself with T.O.B.O.R. I think that he is a very strong guy; my only problem with him is that if everyone likes the guy, he wouldn't be too easy to beat at the end. I could be wrong though." 

Stephen then came up to the group with tree mail. "We have a reward challenge to go to," Stephen announced, "Against the Gaia tribe."

"What!" Yuki thought, "But we JUST got here. How are we expected to get all of our stuff and come back now? This is just unfair."

"Actually," Stephen said to Yuki, "The note says that we can leave all of our stuff back here since we will all be back. So do not worry about that at all."

"Okay, that is cool." Yuki responded, "Let's get going."

Stephen: "I thought that it was odd that the note said we were just competing against the Gaia tribe. Why aren't we competing against the other three tribes also? Doesn't that make sense? We don't just compete against 1 tribe yet, we have to wait for the tribes to turn into 2." 

**Gold Tribe Day 1**

The golden buff crew arrived at their nice camp. Well, it was nice environment to camp in if you had the right stuff. The 5 crew members decided that they would just talk to each other, and completely forgot at the moment that they were supposed to check out tree mail.

"How about we say name, occupation, and one thing your good at that can be useful in this game," suggested Trevor, "I'll go first. My name is Trevor, I am a theatre performer and I think that I can be a person who leads the tribe in some challenges and around camp."

"Nice to meet you Trevor," Violet said.

Violet: "Uhh… Trevor's introduction was just a bit… I don't know… weird. I mean, he said that his leadership skills can be useful in ways. Does he mean that he will be good at all of the challenges? That is just weird. I can see Trevor being an easy target if he gets annoying, but who knows he could be the leader that the gold tribe needs." 

"My name is Violet," Violet smiled, "I'm just a regular student, but I also garden dead plants. I don't really know what will be the thing I am good at, but I am willing to help anyone if someone needs help!"

"I am Leaf," the elf said in a rocker way, "I am a rock star and I think my music will be the thing that helps this tribe the best! Oh yeah!" Buddy laughed.

"Well… I am Buddy the Bellhop," Buddy said, "And I do not think that I am good at anything since I usually suck at every-"

"If you suck then why are you here?" Trevor asked, "You can't suck, there must be something that you are good at!"

"Well… I don't know…" Buddy thought, "Who are you?' Buddy asked the person that looked like a bee.

"I am Roxie, I love ice cream since I own my own ice cream parlor," smiled Roxie, "But you guys BETTER NOT MAKE A MESS, since I clean everything that is messy. I think we should start cleaning this area though and set up a nice shelter."Violet liked that idea and she got up and so did everyone else.

Roxie: "Cleaning is one of the only things that I am good at, but I do not like cleaning at all. Because I waste a lot of time doing that, so if everyone leaves a big mess, then I have to clean it up and I will not be a happy person." 

**Lucki Tribe Day 1**

Nicole, Aran, Ginny, Liberty, and Carl all arrived at their camp and there first stop was tree mail. Aran opened up the jar hanging from the tree while Ginny read the note out loud.

"_Dear Lucki Tribe, you just arrived at your camp, enjoy your night but tomorrow things will shake up, because you and the Gold tribe will be competing for a prize! No need to bring anything to the challenge tomorrow, but one tribe will come back with a reward you want."_

"At least we get a nice night," Liberty said, "Or possibly a nice night. It probably will be hard sleeping in these conditions. Won't they?"

"Yeah," Aran responded, "They probably will not be the best conditions."

"I am NOT excited for this first night," Nicole said, "Because if I get eaten alive by all the bugs that are in this jungle… oh I'll have it. Oh, and by the way, I am Ms. Nicole Vouge, nice to see all of you."

"Umm… nice to see you too Nicole," Liberty responded, "And what's your name pirate girl?"

"Argh, I am Captain Ginny," Ginny snarled, but then said in a sweet voice, "But I won't act like an idiotic Pirate, trust me on that. So your Liberty, right?" Liberty nodded.

"The zombie is Carl," Liberty thought, "And who are you again?"

"Master Aran," greeted the four tribe members, "I am a karate master, so I think I'll be able to help this tribe in a way. I think…"

Aran: "I think our tribe is kind of weak. I don't think Zombie Carl is strong, and Ms. Nicole seems to be snotty in a way. Liberty, well… I think I can trust her, but I think I can trust Ginny more. I'd rather keep Ginny and Liberty around than Nicole and Zombie, that's for sure." 

**Gaia Tribe Day 1**

"Everyone ready?" Lyndsay asked the tribe, the tribe nodded and the 5 members of the Gaia tribe headed out, just like the 5 members of the Winden tribe did as well.

**Reward Challenge- Gaia/Winden**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff announced. First came in the blue buff tribe, followed by the green buffed tribe. All of them were wondering where the other two tribes would possibly be at this point, and they all glanced at the area behind Jeff, which seemed interesting.

"You guys are probably all wondering why only two tribes are competing in this challenge, am I correct?" Jeff asked, everyone nodded.

"They both will be participating in this challenge tomorrow, and they will be competing for the same reward as you guys are. For today's reward challenge, one by one a person from each tribe will climb up the stairs and grab a bag. 5 bags for each tribe are on different steps and one will be all the way at the top. Once one person grabs a bag, they must come down and tag another member who will go up and grab another bag. Once all 5 bags are collected then you may open the bag and solve the puzzle, which makes a phrase. First tribe to get the puzzle right wins reward, you win two things." Jeff uncovered the reward, one thing was something silvery and the other thing was wooden.

"First, the tribe will win fire in the form of flint," cheers were erupted, but then Jeff spoke, and the words he said shocked them all, "This piece of wood, is a 'skip the first immunity challenge pass.' The tribe that wins this will not have to go to the immunity challenge, and will not have to go to tribal council."

"Whoa," Yuki said out loud.

Vic: "Jeff said that the winner of this reward challenge will not have to compete in the immunity challenge. That is huge. No one wants to be the first person voted out of Survivor, so our tribe needs to win this challenge. I hope that the Gaia tribe is able to win this." 

"The losing tribe, will have to go to tomorrows immunity challenge which will be against either Gold or Lucki," Jeff said, "I'll give you a few minutes to strategize and then we will get started." Tribes huddled up and started talking about strategy. Then after a few minutes were up, Yuki and Clara were getting ready to run.

"Survivors ready," Jeff said out loud as he raised his hand in the air, "GO!" Yuki and Clara started running up the stairs. Yuki had a bit of a lead over Clara but it was not a big lead. Both girls were running to the bag that was the nearest to the ground. Yuki got her bag first, Clara just got hers a few seconds afterwards. Both were running back down the stairs, Yuki almost tripped but caught herself, Clara gained a little bit of time but Yuki got down to the bottom first and DJ Candy started running up. Once Clara came down the stairs, Beebee started running up the stairs. Both girls were running to the bag that was second closest. DJ Candy still had that lead, but Beebee was sure catching up to her.

Both DJ Candy and Beebee got to the top at the same exact time, so it was a foot race to the bottom. Both tribes were cheering for them to go faster, but both of them once again got to the bottom at the same exact time. Gordon and Vic ran up the stairs after DJ and Beebee came down. Gordon had a slight lead, but then Vic passed Gordon. And then Gordon started running faster and he reached his bag first, but then once Vic grabbed his bag he started running down faster than Gordon. Vic got to the ground first and Lyndsay started running, and once Gordon came down Stephen started sprinting upwards.

Both Stephen and Lyndsay were going for the second highest bags. And then Goth Boy and T.O.B.O.R. would be in charge of getting the final bags. Stephen's sprinting helped him catch up to Lyndsay, but both of them started to lose their breath when they almost got to their bags. Lyndsay still kept her lead and grabbed her bag first, but then Stephen grabbed his bag and he passed Lyndsay on the way down, but things weren't over yet, it was still anyone's game. Once Stephen reached the bottom T.O.B.O.R. started running up to the top. Goth Boy started running just seconds after Stephen came.

T.O.B.O.R. may be fast for a robot, but if he goes too fast, things go wrong. T.O.B.O.R. did not want that for the tribe so he went at a faster pace than Goth Boy, but not too fast. Goth Boy was running up as quickly as he good, trying not to slow down anymore than he was. T.O.B.O.R. reached the top first, and Goth Boy came about a minute behind him. Both guys were running quickly down the stairs, but T.O.B.O.R. still had the lead. Soon both guys came down (T.O.B.O.R first, then Goth Boy) and all five of them started working on their puzzle.

"We can do this," DJ Candy said to her tribe of five, she started opening some of the bags and grabbed letters like A, O, and Y, "I wonder what this word is, there is no hints or anything…"

"I got a Z…" Yuki thought, "What words have Z in them?"

"Zoo, Zookeeper, Zoologist," Gordon suggested, "Zoology, Zoo-" But when Gordon got a death glare from Yuki, he decided that it would be best to stop naming all of the Z Words.

The other tribe did not have much luck with the words either.

"Huh," Clara thought, "W, Y, Z… O, R, E… I don't get this challenge at all, or is it just me?"

"I don't get it either," Beebee thought, "But maybe we can figure something out, do you have any ideas Goth Boy?" Goth Boy shrugged.

"I see a Y-O-U-R," Lyndsay said, "So maybe that is one of the words." The other tribe also discovered another word.

"Do you think this could be the word AMAZING?" Stephen asked T.O.B.O.R.

"I THINK THAT AMAZING COULD VERY WELL BE THE WORD WE NEED," T.O.B.O.R. responded, "BUT SOMETIMES ROBOTS CAN EVEN HAVE THEIR DUMB MOMENTS!" Stephen responded, 'oh.'

"I think Amazing is the word," DJ Candy said, "And look, the word Reward is in here too. I think I might know what it is!" DJ Candy started quickly working.

On the other tribe, teams were looking at each letter.

"Possibly the word Amaze…" Clara thought, "OR that could be the word Amazing? What do you guys think?"

"Yeah, Amazing has got to be it," Vic said as he started putting that word together, "I think I might know what the word is…" But it was already too late, the other tribe had already completed the puzzle and the phrase that went along with it… _YOUR TRIBE WON THIS AMAZING REWARD!_

"Winden is Correct," Jeff announced, "WINDEN TRIBE WINS REWARD!" The Winden Tribe cheered, and all hugged each other. They were all excited to get the skip immunity challenge pass. Gaia was disappointed about their lost, and was worried they already blew their second chance. Both tribes got on their tribe mats.

"Winden," Jeff said to the tribe, "Here is fire in the form of flint, and your skip immunity challenge pass. Congratulations, I will not see you guys for awhile, so enjoy a couple days here without competing in challenges. You guys can head back the camp." The excited Winden Tribe walked back to camp. The Gaia tribe was very upset.

"Well," Jeff said to the green tribe, "I've got nothing for you, but the good news is that you will be participating in the immunity challenge and you still have a shot to skip Tribal Council. You guys can head on back to camp for the night; I'll see you in 2 days." The tribe started walking back.

Goth Boy: "I feel like part of our lost was Clara's fault because she lost an early lead for our tribe, and she was kind of confused on the puzzle. I feel like I pulled my weight unlike Clara, even though we still have a chance to avoid tribal council, I think she will be the first person to go once we have to send someone home." 

**Lucki Tribe Night 1**

"It's going to be so hard trying to fall asleep tonight," joked Liberty, "I'm not even tired at all, we should just tell some interesting stories and not go to bed at all."

"Pull an all night before the challenge?" asked Aran.

"Watch the other tribe do it as well," Liberty laughed, "I doubt anyone will be sleeping well tonight, well… I say one girl out here who looked liked she lived in this habitat."

"Oh yeah," Ginny responded, "She looked very nice, but she looked like a threat as well. Carl, what do you think of the other tribes?"

"They aren't as good as us," Zombie Carl responded, "and tomorrow, I plan to beat the tribe we are competing against. Hey, where is Nicole?" Everyone looked around, and noticed that Nicole wasn't by the campfire.

"How odd…" Ginny responded, "NICOLE?"

"I'm over here," Nicole said, "Trying to make a net so I don't get eaten by these awful bugs…" Aran tried not to laugh when Nicole said that since she was being serious about it.

"I think we will all get attacked at one point, I'm sorry to say," Responded Aran, "But if that makes you happy then go right ahead (How is she even making a net?)" Carl, Ginny, and Liberty all laughed.

Ginny: "Nicole is definitely the odd one out of the four of us, and I hope that sooner or later she lightens up and joins the fun. I love the tribe that I am in; I've got a biology student, a karate dude, a zombie, and a fashion designer. Oh, and me the pirate. The tribe I am in, the fun tribe! I am so lucky to be on this tribe." 

**Gold Tribe Day 2**

While the golden tribe was enjoying a beautiful relaxing morning, actually- someone in the tribe shouted something that freaked them all out.

"WE FORGOT TO CHECK TREE MAIL!" Trevor yelled very loudly, which freaked out everyone, especially Roxie Road who ran right up to Trevor.

"Who died?" Roxie asked quickly, "What blood needs to be cleaned." Trevor was confused at what she said but then explained it in a more thorough way. And then Roxie got what Trevor was talking all about. Leaf and Violet already grabbed tree mail after Trevor explained everything to Roxie.

"We have a reward challenge today against the Lucki tribe," violet said to her tribe mates, "And it is just them, which seems kind of weird if you were to ask me, any idea what this could possibly be about?" No one knew or shook their head, "Yeah… same here…"

Violet: "I hope that the reward is something big and worth fighting for, if it is flint, that would be cool but we could have done that on day 1. Now that I think about it, we just need to use Trevor's glasses and then we would be all set and then flint would be just a waste. I am hoping for fishing equipment or luxury." 

**Reward Challenge- Gold/Lucki**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff announced. First came in the gold buff tribe, followed by the pink buffed tribe. All of them were wondering where the other two tribes would possibly be at this point, and they all glanced at the area behind Jeff, which seemed interesting.

"You guys are probably all wondering why only two tribes are competing in this challenge, am I correct?" Jeff asked, everyone nodded.

"Yesterday, Winden and Gaia competed in this challenge and Winden won the reward, while you guys will compete for the same reward today. For today's reward challenge, one by one a person from each tribe will climb up the stairs and grab a bag. 5 bags for each tribe are on different steps and one will be all the way at the top. Once one person grabs a bag, they must come down and tag another member who will go up and grab another bag. Once all 5 bags are collected then you may open the bag and solve the puzzle, which makes a phrase. First tribe to get the puzzle right wins reward, you win two things." Jeff uncovered the reward.

"First, the tribe will win fire in the form of flint," cheers were erupted, but then Jeff spoke, and the words he said shocked them all, "This piece of wood, is a 'skip the first immunity challenge pass.' The tribe that wins this will not have to go to the immunity challenge, and will not have to go to tribal council." Trevor could not believe what he had said, neither could Ms. Nicole, but one person looked worried.

Aran: "I can see this challenge being very difficult for all of us. First of all, we have a zombie and who even knows how fast a zombie could run… 15 miles an hour. And then Ms. Nicole is just crazy, and I don't see her doing challenges like this, she doesn't even like the wild. Ginny, Liberty and I will be pulling a lot of weight in this challenge, so do not let me down girls. I need you at the moment!" 

"The losing tribe, will have to go to tomorrows immunity challenge which will be against the Gaia Tribe," Jeff said, "I'll give you a few minutes to strategize and then we will get started." Tribes huddled up and started talking about strategy. First to run for Gold was Violet and for Gaia it was Carl.

"Survivors ready," Jeff said as he put his hand in the air, "GO!" Violet and Carl started running up to the first bag. Violet had a lead over Carl, and Carl was struggling already. Both tribes encouraged both of them to go faster and Violet felt more encouraged. Violet reached her bag first and started running down. Carl soon reached his bag but he had clearly fallen behind already for the Lucki Tribe. Violet reached the bottom and Buddy started running up.

"COME ON CARL!" shouted Ms. Nicole who seemed very frustrated already, "YOU CAN DO IT!" Carl was trying and was very close to the bottom. Once Zombie Carl reached the bottom and Nicole started going up, Buddy tripped on the stairs. That took away some time but he was able to get back up and start running. Nicole was doing a bit of a better job than Carl, but Buddy still had an accurate lead on Nicole. Buddy grabbed his bag and started running down. 1 minute later, Nicole grabbed her bag and started heading down.

Once Buddy reached the bottom, Roxie started running up and she was not tired at all and she was encouraged to grab that third bag for the tribe. Ms. Nicole fell far behind still but Liberty was hoping to make some ground time once she started running up. Liberty was much faster than Roxie but still Roxie grabbed her bag before Liberty and now the Lucki tribe was just 35 seconds behind. Liberty grabbed her bag and started running down. Roxie got back first and then Trevor started running up. Trevor didn't waste any time. Liberty got back and then Ginny started running, who was a bit faster than Liberty.

Now only 20 seconds ahead of Lucki, Trevor grabbed the fourth bag and started running down the stairs very quickly. Ginny grabbed her bag and she started running down as well. Cheers were being called to both players as they were running down. Trevor got to the bottom first and Leaf started running very fast. He knew that once Ginny arrived at the bottom, Aran would be running, which would be hard to beat. Ginny reached the bottom and Aran started running as fast as he could. Leaf was about 13 seconds ahead of Aran once he reached the top, and Aran was not giving up. He grabbed his bag and started running down.

Both of them were just 5 seconds apart when they reached the bottom and both tribes started quickly working on their puzzles.

"Okay, let's look at these letters carefully," Trevor thought, "Because it probably has to do something with something crazy."

"I'm guessing it has to be something to do with Survivor," thought Leaf, "That is my guess; it isn't going to be something stupid like, APPLES ARE THE BEST FRUIT IN THE WORLD!"

"You've got a good point," Violet said to Leaf, "Let's think of something."

"Hmm…" said Ms. Nicole on the other tribe, "I really do not know what words I can think of… hmm…. Any ideas?"

"Maybe Survivor could be in here," Liberty asked, "Or the word reward?"

"I don't see a V," said Zombie Carl, "And is there a W in here?" Everyone looked around to see if there was a W, but it accidently fell onto the ground, which was not a good sign at all. The Lucki tribe was not having a lucky day, and Gold found a lead.

"REWARD," shouted Roxie, "It has to be, and the word amazing. Come on guys, we can do this." Roxie took the lead and started working on the puzzle. Lucki stood there confused, while the other tribe was able to solve the puzzle, _YOUR TRIBE WON THIS AMAZING REWARD!_

"Gold is correct," Jeff announced, "GOLD TRIBE WINS REWARD!" The Gold Tribe cheered, while Lucki stood there all disappointed that they lost the first challenge, and they were upset they had to compete in the immunity challenge.

"Congratulations," Jeff said to the Gold Tribe, handing over the flint and skip immunity challenge pass, "You guys do not have to come to tomorrows immunity challenge and therefore, you guys have a few days of relaxing. Congratulations, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp." The Gold Tribe did what Jeff told them to do, leaving the Lucki tribe on their pink mat.

"Sorry Lucki tribe," Jeff said, "Tomorrow morning, you will compete against the Gaia Tribe where one tribe will win immunity, and the other tribe will have to deal with Tribal Council, where someone will be voted out. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night." The Pink tribe started walking back to camp, worried about what would happen in the future.

**Gaia Tribe Night 2**

At the Gaia camp, Lyndsay and Vic were already sleeping where as Goth Boy, Beebee and Clara were still awake, all sitting on a bench they made. The three of them were all talking about what would happen tomorrow.

"I'm really nervous for tomorrows challenge," Beebee said, "Because it would be very sad to see someone go already on Day 3. It is just like we are getting started, what do you guys think?"

"Yeah," Goth Boy agreed, "I would not like to be going home on Day 3, but I do kind of have a feeling that we might end up losing."

"Don't say that," Beebee said, "We have to be confident in ourselves and that is how we will take the win in the end."

"I agree with you, Beebee," Clara laughed. Beebee laughed also, while Goth Boy just sighed and sat there for a while, also thinking about what would happen at tomorrow's immunity challenge.

Beebee: "I kind of feel bad for Goth Boy, he seems to be the kind of guy who just brings everyone down in sadness. I think that if we do lose tomorrow, I'll be voting for Goth Boy because of that but I honestly do not think that we will lose tomorrow. I hope we don't lose. Clara and I seem to be getting along now and maybe we could work together… I don't know, we will soon see."

**Lucki Tribe Day 3**

The tired Lucki tribe got up that morning and prepared themselves for the challenge. Aran went on a run around the camp, Liberty and Ginny went to the river area and relaxed there, Zombie Carl was lying down, thinking about the challenge, and Ms. Nicole was making sure she looked nice for the challenge.

Nicole: "Right now, I do not really care for this game. If we are able to win today's immunity challenge, then maybe my mind will change for a minute. All my friends think that I am too weak for a game like this, but today I've got to prove them wrong. And also, if we lose, it should be Carl who goes home because he is a weak fellow!"

Liberty and Ginny were sitting on the beach, thinking about everything and talking about everything that was going on right now in Survivor.

"I feel like I can trust you," Ginny said to Liberty, "Your really cool and very nice, and I think that the two of us kind of think alike also, what do you think?"

"Yeah," agreed Liberty, "I can trust you too, and I think that I can trust Aran also. He seems to be a very cool guy and I think the three of us could make a good team."

Liberty: "Ginny and I are both around the same age, and so is Aran. Zombie Carl, well… he is dead, and Ms. Nicole is much older than the rest of us and acts like a snob sometimes. The only thing I fear if me, Ginny, and Aran align is the fact that we are in these tribes for quite awhile and what happens if we lose 3 challenges and have to go to tribal 3 times? Would Ginny vote me out to keep the tribe strong? I don't know. I hope that does not happen though because that would suck."

"Are well all ready?" Aran asked his tribe, the four other members nodded and they all started walking to the immunity challenge area, and they hoped the challenge was good.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff yelled out loud, both the Gaia and the Lucki tribe started walking into the immunity challenge area. Both tribes were tempted to win this immunity challenge and stay alive in the competition.

"Are you guys ready for today's immunity challenge," Jeff asked them all, everyone nodded, even though some of them were really not ready to compete.

"For today's challenge," Jeff said, "You guys will be tested on how well you guys work as a tribe. Five ropes are attached to a big giant bucket of water, once the challenge begins the tower that the bucket is on top of will move leaving the bucket in the air, the tribe who can hold the bucket longest in the air, simply wins immunity." Jeff uncovered the idol, which was an statue that can be broken into three separate pieces. "If you want to though, you are allowed to let go of your rope, but that makes everyone else pull a little more weight, it is up to you though. I'll give you a few minutes to strategize and then we will get started." Both tribes huddled up for a minute, thinking of what they were going to do. Lucki tribe finished talking first and Aran, Carl, Ginny, Liberty, and Nicole grabbed their ropes. Then Gaia finished talking and Beebee, Clara, Goth Boy, Lyndsay, and Vic grabbed their ropes.

"Survivors ready," Jeff said, "GO!" The two towers fell and everyone was already panicking. They all need to concentrate or else the bucket will fall easily. Both tribes soon got themselves settled and held to their rope.

…_30 Minutes into the Challenge…._

"You guys are all doing well," Jeff said, "And I congratulate you all into doing that." Jeff evaluated both tribes, he noticed that Gaia had Clara struggling a little bit, but she wasn't giving up, on the Lucki tribe, they were all trying really hard, especially Carl.

"If no one let's go in 5 minutes," Jeff announced, "Then I'll ask both tribes to have one person let go of their rope. 5 minutes…" Some were not pleased when he said that.

"Can I be that person?" Nicole asked her tribe, "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to hold on, but I know that I can do 5 minutes at least."

"I guess that is fine," Liberty spook up, "But let's all concentrate." 4 out of the 5 minutes were up and both tribes were now all struggling a bit to hold on, was the bucket getting heavier? Or were they getting weaker?

"5 minutes is up," Jeff said, "One person must let go in 10 seconds." Right away Nicole let go of her rope, while the other tribe quickly decided that Clara should be the one to let go, and she did let go. Now 4 people represented each tribe.

"UGH!" Carl shouted as the bucket got much heavier now that Ms. Nicole dropped out of the challenge, "I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Carl was struggling, and he was getting tired.

"You've got it," Ginny said to Carl, who was now also in pain.

"We've got this, tribe," Vic said to his tribe, "4 strong, we've got it." Lyndsay nodded, but was struggling to stay on, so was Beebee. Someone then let go and caused the other three members to struggle more.

"Carl lets go of the rope," Jeff said, "We are now down to three people for the Lucki tribe, Liberty, Aran, and Ginny."

"I think we are screwed," Ginny said to Liberty and Aran, "I am just being honest." Ginny noticed Liberty was struggling pretty badly, but she was trying to hold on. Soon, someone else let go of their rope, someone from Lucki.

"Ginny lets go leaving Aran and Liberty to fight of themselves," Jeff said, with Ginny gone, Aran and Liberty were in pretty big trouble. Right after Ginny let go, so did Liberty, and then Aran let go causing the Lucki bucket to fall to the ground.

"GAIA TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled, the Gaia Tribe let go of their rope and they all cheered, all 5 members were happy that they did not have to go to tribal council and they all lived to see another day at camp. Jeff handed the immunity idol to the Gaia Tribe.

"Congratulations Gaia," Jeff smiled, "No tribal council for you guys, and you are free to grab your stuff and head back to camp, have a good night." The five happy members walked back to camp, and were ready to celebrate.

"Sorry Lucki, but it is a date with me to tribal council tonight, you have the afternoon to think about who that person is going to be, you can grab your stuff and head back to camp, see you tonight!"

Carl: "I gave it my all today, and I guess what really matters. Do I want to go home tonight? No, I want to stay here and fight for that million. Who should go home? Well, that is quite obvious if you ask me, but I have to make sure that that is what happens." 

**Lucki Tribe Day 3**

The five members walked back to camp and all sat down on log benches, they were all very tired and exhausted but they were more upset about how they all had to go to tribal council tonight.

"We did our best," Aran said to the tribe, "I guess that is all what really matters if you ask me, good job everyone." The other four members said thank you at different times. Then Ginny got up to get some water, followed by Liberty.

"So…" Ginny thought, "Do you think that tonight it should be Zombie, or Nicole?" Liberty shrugged.

"I'd say Zombie Carl because he is weaker than Nicole in my opinion, but you saw how Nicole did at the challenge today, I don't think I would like that happen all the time. I don't really know what we should do though, look at Nicole right now and she is just doing nothing… like that's her strategy."

"I think Nicole should go also," Ginny said, "I'm going to talk to Aran later and see what he says about the whole thing." Ginny walked away from Liberty.

Ginny: "So tonight it is either Zombie Carl or Ms. Nicole Vogue. Both of them will probably be the first two voted out from this game, I don't know which one is much weaker though, so I am going to go and talk to Aran about the whole thing." 

"Who do you think should go," Liberty asked Aran, "Nicole or Carl?" Aran shrugged, and then said that Nicole was walking to them so they better shut up about the whole thing. Nicole did come up to both of them.

"It's Carl, right?" Nicole asked Ginny and Aran, who both nodded, "Okay, I was just making sure that it wouldn't be me tonight, I thought it was going to be, but yeah… Carl makes a better choice. Oh, and then after Carl should be Liberty, since I think she is weak." Nicole then walked away.

"What the…" Aran said to Ginny, "Rude. Period. I think she would be easier to keep around though than Carl, don't you think so?" Ginny nodded.

"I don't know what to do." Ginny admitted to Aran, "I do not know what to do."

Nicole: "Tonight should go the way that I believe it is going, Zombie Carl is going to be voted out of this game for good. I don't think that the tribe would vote me out since I am a bit useful in challenges. After Carl is gone, then Liberty should be voted out of the game because I do not trust her a bit, tonight will be interesting though and I can't wait to see Carl's reaction!"

**Tribal Council**

The five members of the Lucki tribe arrived at the Jungle Temple, also known as Tribal Council for this season. Inside tribal was cold, but a big fire was in the center of the area, along with Jeff waiting for all of them to arrive. Most of them brought their stuff with them.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jeff said, "Take one and dip it in the fire, to get a flame." Everyone grabbed a torch and did what Jeff asked, "In this game, Fire represents your life, when your fire is gone so are you, which will be the case for one of you tonight." Everyone put there torch behind them and took a seat.

"Welcome to tribal council," Jeff said, "Liberty, only 5 of you are at tribal council, usually it is 9 or 10 people at the first tribal council, how does that make you feel?"

"I don't really mind it much," Liberty said honestly, "But your chances of going home increase quite a bit because of that. I kind of wish that the tribes started off with 10 vs. 10, but I guess that this season is much different than past seasons."

"Nicole, let's talk about the challenge, you volunteered yourself to let go of that rope once I said that someone had to let go, why did you volunteer?"

"I knew that someone had to do it," Nicole replied, "And my hands were getting really tired at the time so I thought I would do it, also we needed people like Aran to hold on as long as we could and we couldn't have lost him right away or else we would be in trouble?"

"Ginny, do you think Aran is the strongest person that is on your tribe?"

"I do believe that," Ginny answered, "He worked his butt off the last two challenges, so yeah I think he is the strongest person out of all the people that are here."

"Aran, do you think that because many find you strong, that you will be a bigger threat as the game goes on?"

"Uh, not really," Aran responded, "Not before the merge I don't think, I know that most people believe it would be stupid to get rid of me unless they don't want a strong tribe that can last long enough to the merge, I would be upset if our tribe dissolves before the merge."

"Zombie Carl, what is your vote going to be based off of tonight, weakest link, which person you can trust, who you think is the biggest threat?"

"I believe my vote will be going for the weakest link," Carl responded, "I hope that I am not the first person voted out tonight, because I'll feel like I let many people down, that's all I have to say to you guys."

"Well, I guess it is now time to vote," Jeff said, "Ginny, you are up." Ginny got up and started walking to the voting table, while everyone else stood their nervously.

… …

**Voting Order: Ginny, Zombie Carl, Aran, Nicole, Liberty**

Carl: "You shouldn't have signed up for this show, Survivor is not your thing Miss Nicole and I hope it is you and not me tonight." (Nicole)

Nicole: "Zombies are supposed to be dead, not playing Survivor, you clearly did not survive in the past, and you're not going to survive now." (Zombie Carl)

Liberty took a minute before she wrote a name down, and she drew a sad face next to the name.

… …

Liberty came back from the voting table and took a seat, and then Jeff said, "I'll go tally the votes." Everyone was waiting for Jeff to return with the urn.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final and the person with the highest amount of votes will be asked to leave immediately, I'll read the votes." Jeff said as he opened up the urn and grabbed the first vote.

"First vote, Nicole." Nicole knew that Zombie Carl voted for her.

"Carl, one vote Nicole, one vote Carl." Carl waited to see if he was safe or not, Jeff opened the next vote.

"Next vote…. Nicole, two votes Nicole." Ms. Nicole rolled her eyes and grabbed her stuff since she expected the next vote to be for her.

"First person voted out of Survivor: Jungle Temple," Jeff opened the vote and showed it to everyone, "Ms. Nicole, 3 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch." Nicole got up and she grabbed all of her stuff.

"Thanks guys," Nicole said in a sarcastic tone, she put her torch right by Jeff and she was ready to see her torch be the first one snuffed.

"Nicole," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff then snuffed Ms. Nicole's torch, he then lifted up the snuffer revealing smoke and Jeff said, "Time for you to go." Nicole exited the Jungle Temple, upset that she was the first one voted out.

"Well," Jeff said, "That was interesting, weak links must be a no-no thing on this tribe, will that change in the future? You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night!" The 4 remaining Lucki members grabbed their stuff and started walking back to camp.

**Ms. Nicole:** "Well, I did not think that my tribe of idiots would vote me out so early, I felt like I gave everyone 110 percent and they repay me by voting me out of the game? That is so stupid, Zombie Carl will probably be the next person voted out since he sucks at the challenges. I wouldn't be surprised if the Lucki tribe even dissolved." 

_Votes:_

_Nicole: Carl, Ginny, Aran, Liberty_

_Carl: Nicole_

… …

_Next time on Survivor, _

_Zombie Carl has an accident,_

"EWW!" screamed Ginny as she saw Zombie Carl's hand on the ground. Carl picks it up and puts it back into his body, grossing Ginny out more.

Liberty: "Carl… he is one weird fellow."

_Leaf and Roxie start working together as a team,_

"If we work well together, I can see the two of us at the end." Leaf said to Roxie, she nodded also and both of them hugged each other.

_And one more twist comes into the game,_

"The first tribe who wins immunity," Jeff said, "Will have a hidden immunity idol hidden in their camp."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So there you have it, episode 1 of the Jungle Temple Survivor. I hope you enjoy this fic and sorry for any mistakes I make. Thanks!<strong>


	2. The Skull Adventure

**Episode 2- The Skull Adventure**

_Previously on Survivor, _

_20 Contestants are stranded in the Jungle Temple land, and things shake up right away, _

"The 20 contestants have been divided differently than usual. Instead of 2 tribes of 10, they are divided into 4 tribes of 5. Making it harder for these contestants."

_The 4 tribes, Lucki, Winden, Gold, and Gaia, had all different types of people with different personalities,_

"My name is Goth Boy," Goth Boy frowned, "I am only here for the money really, but I am not a weak person. Don't think of me as that way!"

"GREETINGS MY FELLOW TRIBEMATES," said the robot, "MY NAME IS TOBOR, I AM A CRASH DUMMY!"

"Well… I am Buddy the Bellhop," Buddy said, "And I do not think that I am good at anything since I usually suck at every-"

"If you suck then why are you here?" Trevor asked, "You can't suck, there must be something that you are good at!"

"Argh, I am Captain Ginny," Ginny snarled, but then said in a sweet voice, "But I won't act like an idiotic Pirate, trust me on that."

Aran: "I think our tribe is kind of weak. I don't think Zombie Carl is strong, and Ms. Nicole seems to be snotty in a way."

_With another twist in this game added, 2 tribes competed against each other and then the other 2 tribes competed against each other for a SKIP IMMIUNITY CHALLENGE PASS!_

"Winden is Correct," Jeff announced, "WINDEN TRIBE WINS REWARD!" The Winden Tribe cheered, and all hugged each other. They were all excited to get the skip immunity challenge pass. Gaia was disappointed about their lost.

"Gold is correct," Jeff announced, "GOLD TRIBE WINS REWARD!" The Gold Tribe cheered, while Lucki stood there all disappointed that they lost the first challenge, and they were upset they had to compete in the immunity challenge.

_Both Gaia and Lucki had to compete in one more challenge to stay alive and not go to tribal council, and at the challenge…_

"UGH!" Carl shouted as the bucket got much heavier now that Ms. Nicole dropped out of the challenge, "I DON'T LIKE THIS!" Carl was struggling, and he was getting tired.

"Ginny lets go leaving Aran and Liberty to fight of themselves," Jeff said, with Ginny gone, Aran and Liberty were in pretty big trouble. Right after Ginny let go, so did Liberty, and then Aran let go causing the Lucki bucket to fall to the ground.

"GAIA TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled.

_Having to go to tribal council that night, it was a decision between Carl… _

Nicole: "Tonight should go the way that I believe it is going, Zombie Carl is going to be voted out of this game for good."

_Or Ms. Nicole…_

"I think Nicole should go also," Ginny said, "I'm going to talk to Aran later and see what he says about the whole thing." Ginny walked away from Liberty.

Ginny: "So tonight it is either Zombie Carl or Ms. Nicole Vogue."

_In the end, the Zombie was spared and Ms. Nicole was the first one voted out!_

"Nicole," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff then snuffed Ms. Nicole's torch. Nicole exited the Jungle Temple, upset that she was the first one voted out.

_19 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Lucki Tribe: Carl, Liberty, Ginny, Aran**

**Winden Tribe: DJ Candy, T.O.B.O.R., Yuki, Gordon, Stephen**

**Gold Tribe: Leaf, Trevor, Roxie, Buddy, Violet**

**Gaia Tribe: Beebee, Goth Boy, Vic, Clara, Lyndsay**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Lucki Tribe Night 3**

5 became 4 and the Lucki tribe returned from there night at tribal council. The four of them set there torches by their camp and they noticed that they got some flint by their pile of logs.

"Yes," cheered Liberty, "We finally can cook something with this flint." Liberty and Aran started working on putting the fire up while Carl and Ginny were sitting in the shelter, chatting.

"Thanks for sparing me, Ginny." Carl said to her sincerely, "I really did not want to be the first to be voted out of this game."

"Yeah, no problem," smiled Ginny, "I didn't really want to deal with Ms. Nicole much longer and he deserved to be the one sent home, I think without her we can definitely do much better in challenges and possibly get some cool rewards also." Zombie Carl nodded and then he went to sleep, so did Ginny.

Ginny: "So at our first tribal council, Ms. Nicole was sent home which I believe was the best decision for this tribe. Our tribe is now at a disadvantage because now we only have 4 people on our tribe while all the other tribes have 5 people. I think Carl knows that he is the next to go but I kind of want him to stay since he is a cool guy."

"Here we go," Aran said as he and Liberty finally got a good fire started, "Thanks for helping me Liberty, means a lot."

"No problem," Liberty smiled, "I am not really tired anyway, and I felt like I just woke up… or maybe I am just nocturnal." Liberty and Aran both laughed and then they both went into the shelter.

**Gaia Tribe Day 4**

While Goth Boy and Vic were still sleeping in the shelter and while Lyndsay was walking around doing her own thing, Clara and Beebee were talking by the river area.

"I think we should take a hike to the beach later," Clara said, "The River is nice, but I want to go to the beach also. What do you think?" Beebee shrugged.

"It wouldn't really matter to me much, honestly." Beebee responded, "I actually kind of like it where I am. There aren't really any problems with this camp."

Beebee: "I feel like out of all the people on this tribe, Clara would be the closest person I have to a friend at the moment. The other three are just okay or ugh. Lyndsay just walks around and doesn't really talk to everyone, Vic is okay too, but I cannot stand Goth Boy at all, not because he is annoying, but his attitude is just sad. I just wish he was a much cheerful person. Then maybe I would talk to the guy more often."

Lyndsay was walking around the trees, looking at all the things that sparked her attention, like the lemurs that she noticed in the tree.

"Too bad I am not a good climber, without equipment" Lyndsay said, "Or else I would climb to the top of this tree and maybe check everything out."

Lyndsay: "I kind of want some protein, but I don't think that Lemurs would be good protein for this tribe to eat, I don't even think that you can eat lemurs. I think that we need to find some good protein or else this tribe will not be strong. I wonder if any other tribe finds protein."

Goth Boy and Vic continued lying in the shelter, since both of them were tired, both of them were thinking about the game… since they were in the game. Vic thought about what he would do to keep himself alive while Goth Boy thought about everyone single person on his tribe and put them in order from strongest to weakest.

"_Hmmm…"_ thought Goth Boy, _"Clara would obviously be the weakest person on our tribe because all she does is walks around finding things to entertain her; she also did poor in the challenge. Now to Beebee, I don't really like the way she dresses with all that pink bunny stuff… I think I might puke, and she would probably be second weakest. Vic and Lyndsay would be tied, Vic is strong, but lazy and Lyndsay is adventurous, but I don't think she is a strong female."_

**Gold Tribe Day 4**

"Okay tribe, I'm going to go walk around and see if I can find a skull," Trevor said to his tribe, which confused most of them.

"A skull for what?" Buddy asked who was a bit freaked out by that.

"To practice theatre performances," Trevor said, "And I plan to find a skull today, so I'll see all of you later people." Trevor walked away from the group, leaving Buddy and the rest of the tribe confused on what he was talking about.

"Is it possible to find a skull in this land?" Violet asked everyone, "Maybe in the temple but that is a far walk."

"Guess he will find it once we go to tribal council," Leaf said, "Which I hope is not the case for awhile." Buddy and Violet walked away leaving Leaf and Roxie alone by the camp.

Leaf: "I feel like this moment is the perfect time for me to go and talk to Roxie about making an alliance. I think that I can trust her most out of the other 3 members of the tribe. She seems very nice too and she is owns an ice cream shop too, that is so cool!" 

"Hey Roxie," Leaf said.

"HI Leaf," Roxie smiled when she saw Leaf there, "How are you today?"

"I am great, and I was thinking that the two of us should be in an alliance of some sort, what do you think about that?" Roxie was very excited to hear that when Leaf asked to be in an alliance.

"I think it is a good idea," Roxie said and she gave Leaf a hug who accepted it, "No one else has asked me to be in an alliance and I was very worried about that. Now I've got to go do some cleaning since no one else offered to do that!"

Roxie: "When Leaf asked me if I was interested in being in an alliance with him I quickly said yes. I know that the quicker I get myself into an alliance, the better that would be. One thing I am worried about is that the other three, Violet, Trevor, and Buddy get into an alliance and vote the two of us off. But Trevor is kind of annoying to me and even though we won the last challenge, Buddy did trip and he admitted he wasn't good at anything."

**Winden Tribe Day 4**

At the Winden tribe, things were going very well for the 5 of them. They were all sitting around the fire that they built and they were each having a little bit or rice that they had. The 5 of them were chatting as well.

"YOU GUYS ARE LUCKY THAT ROBOTS DON'T EAT!" T.O.B.O.R said in his robotic voice, "THE OTHER TRIBES WOULD BE STRUGGLING TO SURVIVE WITHOUT ME!" DJ Candy and Yuki started laughing at what T.O.B.O.R was talking about. Stephen also chuckled and so did Gordon.

Gordon: "I think that T.O.B.O.R. is a cool guy, but I know that in the end of the competition he would easily get the money, and he is also very strong at challenges. I don't think that this tribe of 5 will have to take a visit to tribal council because I feel like all of us are strong, but once we lose either one of the girls or T.O.B.O.R. should be going home." 

"I wish I brought a book with me," Gordon thought, "Because I love going to the library everyday and finding something useful to read."

"Do you live right by a library?" DJ Candy asked, "There is not a single library where I live, which is okay I guess."

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIVE WITHOUT BOOKS!" Gordon shouted, who was shocked that DJ Candy said that to Gordon like it was the biggest insult on the planet.

"Uhh… I just do," DJ Candy gulped, "I mean I read sometimes but I borrow books from other people…. Don't get me wrong reading is not a bad thing at all…" DJ Candy did not know what to say to Gordon next so she just stopped. Yuki was very quiet after Gordon's rant because she was also going to say about how there was more information out there in the world besides books.

Yuki: "Gordon…. Gordon…. Gordon… I don't really like the guy that much and I have a feeling that DJ Candy and T.O.B.O.R feel the same way about him, and maybe even Stephen also feels the same way about Gordon as well. He is kind of getting onto many people's nerves and I don't think I can really trust the guy much. Maybe I'll keep him around if he does good in challenges but if he gets on my nerves then he will be thrown into the trash can."

After their lunch, Gordon went into the shelter while Yuki, DJ Candy, and Stephen took a walk around the forest. T.O.B.O.R stayed behind with Gordon and lied down in the shelter.

"Do you guys also think that Gordon was being a bit dramatic during lunch?" DJ Candy asked the other two, "Because that is what I thought."

"Oh, I agree with you," Stephen said, "I think Gordon takes books a bit too seriously, I thought I heard Gordon yesterday talking to himself about how books are his life and he needs them very badly."

"Books are books," Yuki said, "And I think I'll bite his face if he continues talking about how books are the one thing that is key to survival. Obviously, it is not."

"I think that Gordon should be the first to go, if that ever happens," Stephen replied, "But I do think this tribe needs to be as strong as we can all possibly be."

Stephen: "I am a builder, not just building buildings or objects, but I build people to be as strong as they can possibly be. Not just physically strong, but mentally strong as well because that is what a tribe needs to be; strong, and well unified. If we cannot be like that and then this tribe can fall apart easily and I could possibly be sent home for being a geek."

**Lucki Tribe Day 4**

"You know what," Liberty said to Ginny, who both took a little walk down to the beach, "Tribal council was kind of freaky last night, it was kind of sad voting out someone from this tribe, didn't you think so?"

Ginny picked up a shell and then said, "I guess it is how the game works honestly. One day someone is safe and the next day someone is going home. I don't really think that you and I will be voted out though so you shouldn't be worried."

"Thanks," Liberty smiled, "I don't really want to go back there for awhile though so let's hope that that will be the case for this tribe. I think we can do well in the next challenge or so. What do you think?" Ginny nodded and they continued taking their walk.

Ginny: "I cannot agree more with Liberty, it is sad to vote people out in this game and this game is a bit harder because we are in tribes of 5. This tribe is now down to 4 people and I have a 1 in 4th shot of going home because of that. Everyone wants to make it to the end and everyone wants to win, but in the end only one person can do that and that is what makes Survivor so hard because loyalty is something that is very hard to keep . You HAVE to backstab someone and I don't want to backstab Liberty but I might have to in the end." 

"Do you think we should go walk back?" Liberty asked Ginny, "We should probably be back before dinner starts, shouldn't we?" Ginny nodded and they both started walking back to camp. Meanwhile, Master Aran and Zombie Carl were in the camp area, working on supper an talking at the same time.

"Do you think that this tribe will lose the next immunity challenge?" asked Zombie Carl, "Because I really don't want to be the next person to go home."

"To be honest," Aran said, "I don't think anyone wants to go home this early in the stage and I really do not want to see you voted out either. I think you are a pretty sweet guy. "

"Then who would YOU vote out?" the zombie asked the master, who thought about that question for a minute before he actually answered the question.

"I think Liberty has not really proven too much and I think Ginny has much more strength than her. If you really want to stay then you need to do well in challenges." Aran then continued working on dinner with Carl there to help him.

Aran: "I think Carl is a pretty cool guy, I'm not going to lie about that. Do I think he has a lot of strength to continue onto this competition? I do not think so. It could be his downfall in the end, but I really would like to see him make it through a reasonable amount of days. If he does do well in these next few challenges, then I think I would vote out someone else instead."

"Hey guys were back," Liberty shouted out with Ginny by her side. Carl waved high to them in the air, but then his right arm fell onto the ground and all he said was 'Oops.'

"EW!" screamed Liberty, who was surprised at what happened to Carl as he picked the arm up with his other hand and put it back into his body. Ginny stood there, speechless and wondering what she should say.

Ginny: "Carl, I'm not going to lie… He is one weird fellow. He doesn't seem to fit into this tribe, but he wasn't as bad as Ms. Nicole. I'm kind of curious as to if our tribe is a strong tribe after all."

**Gold Tribe Night 4**

The weather was getting colder and rain clouds were on their way so the Gold Tribe made sure they had a fire and they were all sitting around it. Roxie and Violet were both very cold, so was everyone else but they weren't that cold. The five of them did not really say much, but Trevor tried to start a conversation.

"I went on my walk today to find a skull," Trevor started out, "But I was not fortunate enough to find a skull, so instead I went to this area and tried to make a skull, but that did not work out either so then I walked to the beach area and started drawing one with a stick, but I did not really like that either. SO instead, I went-"

"You know what," Violet broke Trevor for a minute, "I'm going to go and sleep. So good night!" Violet walked away, and Trevor continued talking some more about his "Skull Adventures"

"Next I went to the Gaian tree and started taking branches from the tree to make my own exotic skull, the results were almost perfect, but I could not get it just right…" Trevor continued on with his story, while Leaf, Buddy, and Roxie continued listening.

Leaf: "Trevor and his Skull Adventure story was not only boring, but ANNOYING! I just wanted to find a way to have him shut up for a little bit. I was going to leave too, but then I would be leaving Buddy and Roxie to listen to torture as well. I don't know if I can deal with Trevor for 35ish more days. He may be voted out very soon though because of how annoying he is. I never thought people like him would be so annoying. I though Rock stars were more annoying."

"…THE END!" concluded Trevor after talking a bit more about what happened on this 'interesting day.' Violet, Buddy, and Leaf all got up and went into the shelter before Trevor started talking about his life-long story.

**Gaia Tribe Day 5**

"We got tree mail," Lyndsay said to her tribe that morning. Lyndsay was carrying a piece of parchment with a message on it, "You guys want me to read it?" She did after Goth Boy said 'sure, whatever.' Lyndsay opened it up and read it out loud.

_Today is once again a challenge day and this time, all 4 tribes will compete. The challenge is very simple, hit the targets. _

"That was a very short note," Beebee thought, "But let's go out there and be the best that we can possibly be." Everyone agreed with Beebee on that statement and they all started getting ready for today's challenge.

Vic: "I think that we've got this challenge in the bag if we are hitting targets, I am very good eye coordination and I think that that could help us out during todays challenge. I hope that I am not the only person who has good eye coordination or else we may not do an amazing job. That's what I want this tribe to be: Amazing!" 

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys!" Jeff yelled out. First came in the light blue Winden tribe, followed by the green Gaia tribe, next came the golden Gold tribe, and lastly the pinkish redish Lucki tribe.

"Winden, Gaia, Gold, take a look at the new Lucki Tribe, Ms. Nicole was voted out at the last tribal council." Winden did not really know the Lucki tribe; they didn't care much about who went home. Gold was a bit surprised, but Gaia was not surprised at all since she was obviously the weakest of the bunch.

"So it's been 5 days out here already," Jeff said to the four tribes, "And you now will all compete in your first, possibly second immunity challenge. Gaia, I'll take back the idol while Winden and Gold, I'll take back the passes." Everyone gave back what rightfully owned to Jeff. Jeff took the passes and threw them to the side, and then broke the idol into three parts.

"Tribal Immunity is what you guys will play for today," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, when I say go you will run through the jungle and at the end of the path, grab one coconut. Then you will come back down the hill and shoot at your teams targets. There are ten of them, the first three tribes that hit all ten of their targets, wins immunity… as well as reward." Jeff uncovered the reward which was pillows and blankets. The tribes were all wanting that, knowing that rain was coming their way.

"Worth playing for?" Jeff asked, everyone nodded and then Jeff spoke again, "Well because there is more. The first tribe that knocks off all ten of their targets, wins immunity, reward, and will have a hidden immunity idol hidden in their camp." Many were speechless when Jeff said that, because a hidden immunity idol could change the whole entire game.

"Okay, Winden, Gold, Gaia… you're sitting out one person. Who will they be?" Jeff asked the three tribes. Gaia picked Clara, Gold picked Buddy, and Winden picked DJ Candy, "Okay, let's get started." Everyone walked over to their tribe coconut launcher, waiting for the signal.

"Survivors ready…. GO!" Jeff yelled out. The 16 contestants competing in this challenge started running as fast as they could through the jungle, there were mark routes so no one would get lost, but everyone just followed each other. In the lead were T.O.B.O.R, Master Aran, Vic Vector, Lyndsay, and Leaf. In the second section were Yuki, Goth Boy, Beebee, Ginny, Trevor and Liberty. In the third section was Violet, Gordon, Stephen, and Roxie (All trying to save energy). And trailing was Zombie Carl.

Vic surprisingly ended up at the coconut pile first and he grabbed one coconut and started running back as quickly as he could. Other leading members followed Vic. Jeff was waiting at the target area, were 40 evenly spread out targets stood. The thing that was most difficult in this challenge is that if you miss, you have to go all the way back to the pile, and if you hit it, you have to run back. So everyone was going to be running for awhile.

Once Vic Vector returned he went to his slingshot and aimed carefully, he aimed, fired, and… hit 1 target. Gaia was already on the board. T.O.B.O.R was the next one to come, but when he took his shot, he missed. Next was Aran, who aimed and missed by a little bit. Following Aran was Lyndsay, who aimed and missed as well. Leaf came next, he aimed and missed too. 6th was Goth Boy, who missed. Yuki went next and she ended up hitting a target, putting Winden on the board. Trevor missed, Liberty missed, Ginny missed, Beebee missed. The third section was now coming one by one. Stephen went first and he attempt to hit another one of Winden's targets, Gordon also ended up hitting another target for Winden, Roxie hit a target. Violet missed by a little bit, and Zombie Carl ended up not shooting properly. So after everyone attempt to shoot the first time the score was 3 for Winden, 1 for everyone other tribe.

2 minutes and 30 seconds after Carl tried to hit his first shot, T.O.B.O.R. arrived and attempts to help the team, and he succeeded. Next was Master Aran, who aimed, fired and hit a target for Lucki. Lyndsay came next, a little bit tired, but she also gets a shot in and so does Vic, who came in next. The front runners were doing better. Goth Boy came up next, right behind him was Leaf. Both of them were not able to hit the targets. Trevor passed Yuki, but Trevor was not able to hit his target, unlike Yuki who did. Beebee passed Liberty and Ginny and she was able to hit one of the targets. Liberty hit one of the targets, but Ginny ended up missing by a hair. Stephen was on Ginny's tail and he was also able to hit another target, but both Gordon and Roxie missed. Violet ended up hitting a target, and surprisingly so did Carl. The scores now are 6 for Winden, 4 for Lucki, 4 for Gaia, and 2 for Gold.

2 minutes and 27 seconds after Carl left, T.O.B.O.R. once again arrived with Lyndsay and Master Aran on his tail, and Vic coming from behind. T.O.B.O.R. attempt to hit one, so did Lyndsay but Master Aran missed. Vic ended up hitting one of the targets. Leaf and Goth Boy were about neck to neck. Leaf hit his target and so did Goth Boy. Yuki came next and was able to hit one of the targets, Beebee missed and so did Trevor. Stephen, who passed some people, a shot, but missed. Liberty missed, but Ginny hit one of the targets. Roxie missed, but Gordon hit a target and so did Violet. Zombie Carl however did not have great luck and missed a target as well. The scores were now 9 for Winden (Needed one more to win), 7 for Gaia, 5 for Lucki, and 4 for Gold. It was still anybodies game.

Carl was now only about 2 minutes ahead of Lyndsay, who sprinted as fast as she could go. She ended up hitting one of the targets. T.O.B.O.R. cam next, went for the final target…. And…. Missed. Master Aran hit a target and so did Vic. Leaf also hit a target, but Goth Boy missed.

The score was now 9 Winden, and 9 Gaia. Yuki was coming up, followed by Beebee. Yuki went for the final target and so did Beebee. Both of them succeeded but one was faster.

"WINDEN WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Jeff shouted and then he shouted, "GAIA WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD! One spot remains!" The score was now 6 for Lucki, 5 for Gold.

Trevor was able to hit one of the targets, tying up the game 6-6. Up next was Liberty, Ginny, and Roxie, who were all coming at the same time. Liberty went first, but she ended up missing, Ginny hit a target and so did Roxie. Liberty could have had the lead, but it was now tied 7-7. Violet was coming up and she hit a target and Gold took the lead, 8-7. Carl was coming from behind and Master Aran was behind him. Carl ended up hitting a target, while Aran missed. Tied 8-8. Leaf ended up hitting a target making it 9-8.

Trevor was coming and following him were Ginny and Liberty and Roxie. Trevor can win it all….. but he misses and he has to go run and get another coconut. Ginny his a target making it 9-9. Liberty and Roxie were going for targets, one went faster though and they hit the target.

"LIBERTY SCORES! LUCKI WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" The Lucki tribe started cheering and celebrated their victory. Roxie was disappointed in herself and thought she let the tribe down for not going fast enough. The tribes all walked over to their mats and got there rewards.

"For Lucki and Gaia, here you guys go." Giving the tribe a basket of pillows and blankets, then gave each of them part of the immunity idol.

"Winden, you guys also get the same thing… and when you return to camp, a hidden immunity idol will be hidden somewhere at your camp. It is your decision whether to find that idol or not. Lucki, Gaia, Winden, you guys can grab all of your stuff and head back to camp. Good night!" The three tribes started walking back to their camps, excited that they would not be going to tribal.

"So tonight Gold Tribe," Jeff said looking at the golden buffed tribe, "One of you will be voted out of this game. You have the afternoon to think about whom that is going to be. You guys can head back to camp; I'll see you at tribal." The tribe started walking back to camp.

Violet: "Well, we lost the challenge and I kind of think that I am a bit vulnerable tonight. I don't really know the whole tribe well and the others could already be in alliances and I could be the one out. I kind of think Buddy should go home though because he showed weakness in the last two different challenges so I think he should be the one to go, but you never know what is going to happen until it does happen." 

**Winden Tribe Day 5**

"Good job guys, Gordon smiled, "I think we all did a fairly good job at the challenge since we came in first place!" The tribe high-fived each other, celebrating their victory… but the celebration did not last too long of course, since they all had one thing on their mind, the idol.

Gordon: "Because our tribe came in first place, Jeff said a hidden immunity idol would be hidden at our camp. Of course we do not have a clue or anything; we have to find it on our own. So of course I want that idol and so did everyone else. So we all kind of went in our own ways." 

DJ Candy went towards the beach area, hoping that the idol would be near there. Yuki went near the river, looking for it there. Gordon went looking in trees. T.O.B.O.R did the same thing too. Stephen decided to look around in bushes, hoping to find it in there, but after no luck Stephen decided to back to camp and lie down for a bit.

"Idols, Idols, Idols… what use are they?" Stephen asked himself and he decided that he was going to sleep since he was pretty tired.

Stephen: "I feel like the idol is going to paranoid us for a long time until someone finds it. That's if someone has not found the idol yet. Do I suspect someone has the idol? No, because we don't even have a single clue to the idol. It's got to be pretty hard to find an idol without a clue of course. But you never know someone could be sneaky and find the idol. I hope that Gordon does not find it though because I really want to vote out the guy as soon as I can." 

The four other members of the tribe continued searching for the hidden immunity idol. Yuki and DJ Candy ended up talking to each other without anyone else hearing.

"Look… we've got to find that idol before Gordon does," Yuki whispered to DJ Candy, "Because I really don't like that Gordon guy, and if he stays on for a long time… you never know what could happen. Do you think he is smart enough to find the idol?"

"He could be smart enough," DJ Candy responded, looking a bit nervous, "But I think that if we work hard all day tomorrow, maybe we could come across from it. Let's go back for the night; I doubt the others found it." Yuki agreed and both girls started walking back.

Soon Gordon and T.O.B.O.R. both gave up on searching for the idol and also started walking back to the regular camp area to enjoy a nice dinner. The idol would be game tomorrow.

**Gold Tribe Day 5**

The five members of the Gold tribe walked back to their camp all upset that they were the ones that had to be dealing with tribal council. Buddy, Violet, and Roxie were talking by the shelter while Trevor and Leaf went on a little walk.

Roxie: "So we lost our first challenge, and I kind of felt like if I moved maybe a little bit faster, I could have saved us from going to tribal council, which would have been awesome. But that did not happen, so now one of us is going to be voted out. This is kind of a bit sad, since I've got to known all of them for 5 days and now one must go"

"Who do you guys think should be the one voted out tonight," Buddy asked the two girls, "Because I really do not want to vote anyone out, but we kind of have to. Who would you pick? I would pick Trevor, since he is kind of annoying."

"You've got a good point there, Buddy." Replied Violet, "And maybe are tribe would be a bit more relaxed without Trevor. He is kind of strong, but can we last without him, I think that we can. We've still got everyone else."

"I agree with you on that," Roxie smiled to Violet. Buddy then got up to go get some water and right away Violet started talking.

"I actually want Buddy gone," were the first words that she said, "If you think about it, Buddy has not done much for the challenge. Trevor's annoying, but Buddy is kind of a weak person and if we don't get rid of him now, he might become more dead weight for this tribe."

"Yeah," replied Roxie, "But I don't know, maybe Buddy needs another chance to redeem himself. I am willing to give him that chance, but I do know what you also mean by 'he is weak.' I'll give it some thought."

"I'm going to vote Buddy no matter what," Violet said honestly, not trying to say it in a mean way, "And if you don't want to, that is your decision."

"Yup," replied Roxie.

Violet: "I feel like if we keep Buddy around, that will be a mistake that can hurt us pretty badly. So I don't think I want him gone, I don't hate that I am voting him out, I WANT him out of this game because I feel like he is bringing our tribe down into the dumps. As in he is dead weight."

"What do you think about everything?" Leaf asked Trevor, not knowing yet who he was going to vote out.

"Well… I feel like everything is just – WAIT A MINUTE! I THINK I SEE SOMETHING! EVERYONE! COME OVER HERE QUICKLY!" Trevor shouted from the top of the lungs. Everyone thought it was something important so they started running very quickly.

"What is it?" Buddy asked quickly, and he almost tripped on his way. Roxie and Violet came running as well but just found out that.

"Look at it; it's a cloud in the shape of a skull…" Trevor said with his eyes all glittery. Violet, Buddy, Leaf, and Roxie all heard a DJ scratch noise in their head, while Trevor stated at the sky with amazement.

Trevor: "What I saw in the blue sky was something so unique, that I doubt anyone will ever see again. It was a cloud in the shape of a skull. Something I have craved for since I was about 3 years old and I don't care what people think of me. I wish I had a camera… A CAMERA? NO! I FORGOT TO TAKE A PICTURE OF IT!"

Trevor was in the shelter area, crying while the others planned on ignoring it, since it was getting annoying. It was about 25 minutes before they all had to start there tremendous walk to tribal council. Everyone was nervous; there was not one person who was not nervous about not going home, but they knew that someone was going to leave the game soon enough.

Leaf: "So afterwards, Roxie and I sat down together and talked about who to vote out. It turns out that we get to decide who is going home because Violet is voting Buddy because he is weak, Buddy is voting Trevor because of annoyance (Which I agree) and Trevor said that he was going to vote for the person that came to his mind when he went to the table. So it looks like it will be tie or majority. I am curious as to see what the outcome will be."

"Okay, so we know who it's going to be?" Leaf asked Roxie, Roxie nodded and then both of them got up and waited for the others so they could all start walking to Tribal Council.

**Tribal Council **

Dramatic temple music was being played as the five contestants were about to enter the temple and deal with their first tribal council. Jeff was already there waiting for the others to arrive and once they did, they all stood and waited to get instructions from Jeff.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jeff said to the Gold Tribe, "Grab a torch; dip into the flame to get fire." Jeff waited for everyone to do that, "In this game, fire represents your life. When your fire is gone, so are you which will be the case for one of you tonight." Everyone put their torches behind them and then they took seats on chairs that were shaped liked barrels.

"Welcome to your first tribal council," Jeff said, "Violet, what is it like coming to this exotic temple? Is it scary? Is it excited?"

"Well, it's not really scary…" Violet thought, looking at all the things in tribal, "I have seen worse. It is kind of sad to be here, and I guess that's why it is made to be scary in a way."

"You said you're not scared to be here, is it because you feel confident that you are not going home?"

"I am a bit nervous that my tribe mates could vote me out tonight and I am nervous that the person I want to vote out will not be the person going home, there is hope though."

"Trevor, so far, what has been the most exciting thing that you have dealt with so far in this game?"

"Oh where do I begin?" Trevor said, "I guess you've got to hear my story about the Skull." Roxie and Violet laughed, Buddy had the 'dear god' look on his face.

"Maybe that is not a good idea looking at everyone's reactions. So I say that we do not listen to this story, is everyone else fine with that." The other four members raised their hands.

"Why don't you guys like me," Trevor asked in a rude way, "I mean a do a lot and no one really seems to care about me."

"What?" Violet asked, "We never said that we do not like you. We never said that!"

"Yeah," Buddy agreed, "If we didn't like you, we would not be talking to you right now-"

"OOH, Don't get me started on how the two of you don't even care much about everything! I can go on, and on, and on and annoy all of you if I want." Violet and Buddy looked speechless.

"Leaf, you've kind of been on the quiet side this tribal council, is there anything that you would like to add to all of this?" Leaf shook his head.

"Roxie, after tribal council, 4 of you will remain. What does this tribe need to do to become a much stronger tribe?"

"We need to make sure that we all have confidence in ourselves and that this tribe has the energy to pull itself through." Roxie responded, "We don't know if there will ever be a tribal swap before the merge and there is a possibility that this tribe could be knocked down to 3 people, or 2 people. I don't want that to happen, but we need the energy to be strong and we need good players on our tribe."

"Clearly, Roxie said it all; you guys need to be prepared for the long run. So who do you guys send home? I see 2, possibly 3 candidates. Let's get to the vote though, Violet you are up." Violet got up and went to the voting table.

… …

**Voting Order: Violet, Leaf, Trevor, Buddy, Roxie**

Violet: "It could be Trevor tonight, but I think that you could be dead weight if we keep you long. I'm really sorry." (Buddy)

Buddy: "You are too annoying and even though your strong, we still have other strong people. And I promise to redeem myself from the last two challenges… Bye Trevor." (Trevor)

… …

Once Roxie finished her vote, she went and took a seat on her barrel type bench. Jeff then said 'I'll go tally the votes.' Everyone stood there, waiting. Leaf was thinking about the vote, Trevor was just annoyed at the moment, and Violet hoped the vote went her way.

"Once the votes are read," Jeff announced, "The decision is final. The person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Jeff opened up the urn and took out the first vote.

"First vote, Buddy." Buddy was not surprised with that vote, and believed it was Trevor's vote.

"Trevor, one vote Trevor." Trevor didn't care that he got a vote, since he expected a vote or two from him.

"Next vote… Violet." Violet was a bit surprised when she saw her name come up, "One vote Buddy, one vote Trevor, one vote Violet." Jeff picked up the next vote and turned it around.

"Trevor, that is two votes Trevor, one vote Buddy, one vote Violet, one vote left." Trevor knew that it was going to be him, so he grabbed his stuff.

"Second person voted out of Survivor: Jungle Temple… Trevor. 3 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch." Trevor did not say a single thing to his tribe and he grabbed his torch and gave it to Jeff, waiting for it to be snuffed.

"Trevor, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Trevor's torch, for a minute he stood there and then Jeff lifted up the snuffer and said to Trevor, "Time for you to go." Trevor grabbed his stuff and walked out of tribal council without saying a single word.

"That was quite exciting," Jeff said, "I'm not going to lie, and your voting strategy seems to be similar to Lucki's voting strategy. The question is now: Can this tribe of four remain strong, since tomorrow the tribes will still be the same. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night!" The four remaining members of the Gold tribe gabbed their stuff and started the long walk back to their camp.

**Trevor**: "Stupid mistake; I should have voted for Buddy and not Violet. Whoever voted for Buddy was really smart because now they will probably lose their next immunity challenge. THE GOD NEWS IS! I saw a cloud in the shape of a skull and that symbolizes death, so I guess that's why I am out. So now I know I can believe in what the clouds say. Ha, ha, ha." 

_Votes:_

_Trevor: Buddy, Roxie, Leaf_

_Violet: Trevor_

_Buddy: Violet_

… …

_Next time on Survivor, _

_At the Winden Tribe, the quest for the hidden immunity idol continues to grow._

"Okay, where do you think it is?" DJ Candy asked Yuki, who honestly had no idea. T.O.B.O.R. was climbing a tree and Gordon was searching in bushes.

Stephen: "I didn't think the idol would be such a big of a deal. They all turned into robots searching for the idol. Oh wait, T.O.B.O.R. is a robot!"

_At Gaia, the weather puts Clara down, _

"I miss my home," cried Clara, "I miss my parents, I miss my pets, I don't know if I can take it out here, anymore." Clara was in tears, Beebee was trying to confront her.

_And can Buddy do well in the challenges?_

Buddy: "I can't let my tribe down, or else I'll be kicked off next. I already got one vote count against me, I could get another."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: Yes, the symbolism of the cloud in the shape in the cloud was supposed to symbolize death and how Trevor's game was going to come into an end. I'm not usually sneaky and put clues in there, but I might do it a couple times in a story (Like the Genius clue) Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review. Oh, and sorry for lame title :P<strong>


	3. A 100 Percent Well Played Game

**Hey Guys, sorry for not updating in awhile and sorry that I haven't been able to talk to you guys latley. Hopefully that will change soon. This episode is also interesting because it's a double elimination! **

**Episode 3- A 100% Well-Played Game**

_Previously on Survivor, _

_After Lucki was sent to the first tribal council, Zombie Carl knew that he had to step it up, with physical and social parts of the game, _

Carl waved high to them in the air, but then his right arm fell onto the ground and all he said was 'Oops.'

"EW!" screamed Liberty.

_But it didn't go too well for the Zombie…_

Aran: "I think Carl is a pretty cool guy, I'm not going to lie about that. Do I think he has a lot of strength to continue onto this competition? I do not think so. It could be his downfall in the end."

_At the Winden Tribe, Gordon is becoming the outcast for his tribe of 5, _

"HOW CAN YOU NOT LIVE WITHOUT BOOKS!" Gordon shouted, who was shocked that DJ Candy said that to Gordon like it was the biggest insult on the planet.

Yuki: "Gordon…. Gordon…. Gordon… I don't really like the guy that much and I have a feeling that DJ Candy and T.O.B.O.R feel the same way about him."

_And Trevor was also becoming an Outcast for the Gold Tribe, despite Buddy being a much weaker fellow, _

"Next I went to the Gaian tree and started taking branches from the tree to make my own exotic skull, the results were almost perfect, but I could not get it just right…" Trevor continued on with his story, while Leaf, Buddy, and Roxie continued listening.

Leaf: "Trevor and his Skull Adventure story was not only boring, but ANNOYING!"

_At the Immunity/Reward Challenge, another interesting surprise came into play, _

"Worth playing for?" Jeff asked, everyone nodded and then Jeff spoke again, "Well because there is more. The first tribe that knocks off all ten of their targets, wins immunity, reward, and will have a hidden immunity idol hidden in their camp."

_Winden took that win, but had trouble finding the idol, while Gold was sent to tribal and the other two tribes were saved, _

_At Tribal Council, Trevor stirred the pot to get other people to vote Violet, _

"Why don't you guys like me," Trevor asked in a rude way, "I mean a do a lot and no one really seems to care about me."

"What?" Violet asked, "We never said that we do not like you. We never said that!"

"Yeah," Buddy agreed, "If we didn't like you, we would not be talking to you right now-"

"OOH, Don't get me started on how the two of you don't even care much about everything! I can go on, and on, and on and annoy all of you if I want." Violet and Buddy looked speechless.

_Things went interesting in tribal council when Violet decided to go her own separate way and vote out Buddy, while the rest took out Trevor, _

"Trevor, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Trevor's torch, for a minute he stood there and then Jeff lifted up the snuffer and said to Trevor, "Time for you to go."

_18 are now left, tonight, 1 reward challenge, 2 immunity challenges, and 2 more will be leaving Survivor. Who will be the next to be voted out?_

**Lucki Tribe: Carl, Liberty, Ginny, Aran**

**Winden Tribe: DJ Candy, T.O.B.O.R., Yuki, Gordon, Stephen**

**Gold Tribe: Leaf, Roxie, Buddy, Violet**

**Gaia Tribe: Beebee, Goth Boy, Vic, Clara, Lyndsay**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Gold Tribe Night 5**

The remaining four members of the Gold tribe returned from tribal council. It was a long night for all of them at tribal so they just wanted to get rest, all of them except Violet at least.

"I'm going to go walk around for a little bit," sighed Violet.

"Okay" Buddy replied, "I'm going to bed though so I'll see you in the morning." And with that, Buddy, Roxie, and Leaf went right to sleep.

Buddy: "At the tribal council we just had we voted out Trevor, which I think was a pretty good move. He may have been a stronger competitor but he was annoying and I think if we kept him around longer that our tribe would get weaker. My goal now is to make sure that I don't get voted out because I did get a vote from the last tribal council and I am pretty sure it was Violet who voted for me."

Violet was walking around the camp and she noticed some birds in the sky. She just wanted some alone time and she felt the nighttime was the only time she would have alone with herself, even if others thought she was anti-social, she did not care about that. She just wanted the time alone.

Violet: "Tribal council is not the place I want to be at. We voted out Trevor but then I found out that Buddy, Roxie, and Leaf all voted for him while I voted for Buddy. I now have the impression that I am the odd person out so I'm going to have to make sure I prove myself in the future so they keep me here and Buddy leaves the game instead. I think we still have a couple more days with this tribe and I don't want to lose another immunity challenge." 

Violet then walked into their sleeping 'cabin' and went right to sleep; hoping that tomorrow would be a new fresh day and time would soon tell.

**Gaia Tribe Day 6**

Clara and Beebee were the first two up for the Gaia tribe so they decided to go walk around and eventually go and see if there was anything interesting in Tree mail. On the way, Clara looked like she was about to cry.

Clara: "We've almost been out here for a week and I'm just, surprised I am able to manage this, but I think I'm already getting really homesick (Starts getting upset) I miss a lot of things and… I'm just speechless… (Gets more upset and then says nothing)"

"Hey Clara," Beebee said, "Are you alright? You don't seem to be okay?" Clara shook her head.

"I'm just…" Clara said and Beebee patted her on the back, "I'm fine, I'm just missing everything that is at home and we've only been out here for six days…. And I'm just…speechless…"

"You'll be okay," Beebee said now giving her a hug, "You'll be fine, don't worry about it. You'll be okay, trust me."

"I hope so…" Clara said, "You want to go and check tree mail?" Beebee nodded, unknowingly to them, Goth Boy was watching both of them and was caught by surprise when he saw Clara crying.

Goth Boy: "Clara was doing one thing I don't think you should do in a game like this, showing your weakness. Clara is obviously home sick and I, and other people can use that against her in the end when we go to tribal council. I think Clara is the first person this tribe should vote out, I know Vic would be with me, not so sure about Lyndsay but I think she should be the first person to go. Enough said!" 

Beebee grabbed the tree mail that was inside and she read it out loud to Clara, "6 Days out here almost a week, I bet by now you know who is weak, today's challenge test something else, and you might know more about your true self… what the… that sounds odd, about your true self." Clara shrugged and she and Beebee walked back to the camp with tree mail.

**Lucki Day 6**

"Maybe it's a question and answer type question about… other people," Liberty said, "But that would be totally unfair because we don't know much about the other tribes. Would Jeff make a challenge like that unfair?" Zombie Carl shrugged, and he too was pretty much clueless to what was going on.

"Let's hope it is fair," the karate master, Aran said, "And we probably should be going soon, we don't want to be there late now."

Aran: "I'm not going to lie but I believe I am the most physical player on this tribe and maybe they all agree, but I feel like that is about 20% of the game. In order to win, you need to play a 100% well-played game, 20% physical, 20% survival as in not giving up and not starving, 40% mental and social, 5% of your own skill and 5% respect from the jury. I feel that Ginny is the second one on the tribe who almost has 100, could she get there." 

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled. First came in the Winden Tribe, who looked like they were in the mood for another reward, then the Gaia Tribe, who still feels like they are in the middle, then the Lucki Tribe who feel like they are underdogs and finally the Gold Tribe who just experienced tribal council.

"Winden, Gaia, Lucki, take a look at the new Gold Tribe, Trevor voted out at the last tribal council." Some people were actually surprised to see Buddy still in the game, especially Lucki and Winden Tribe members.

Gordon: "I always saw Trevor as a physical nerd but that is how I saw them so the people on his tribe are probably the ones that aren't book smart. Shame…shame… Book smart folks need to be in the final 3 and I bet I'll be one of them." 

Ginny: "I expected someone else from that tribe to go but Trevor's elimination makes a good point, you have no idea what is going to happen in Survivor. One day you have friends and then they all decide to kick you out of the game. So I'll need to watch my back for sure." 

"Today's challenge is for reward," Jeff said, "And it is a very simple challenge. I would like one person from each tribe to volunteer right now." The volunteers were Gordon for Winden, Zombie Carl for Lucki, Lyndsay for Gaia, and Roxie for Gold. Jeff told them to wait for a few minutes and then everything was in set.

"The four people who you volunteered are no stuck inside the four temples that are behind me." Some people had odd looks on their face but whatever, "When I say go you will run into the temple and at different intersections there will be a question about that person. If you say true then you go one way and false you go the other way. If you go a wrong way then you will be sent to the beginning. The first team to find there captive and bring them back here will win reward. Want to know what you are playing for?" Everyone nodded and Jeff uncovered the tarp.

"You will be given fishing gear, matches, some loaves of bread, and a tarp." People cheered when they heard what they were playing for, "I'll give you a minute to strategize and we will get started." The minute went by pretty quickly and the four tribes were ready to get going. Sitting out was T.O.B.O.R. and Vic, since both tribes wanted to make sure they had strong people in the immunity challenge.

"Survivors ready…." Jeff said, "GO!" The four tribes bolted into the four different temples expecting the challenges along the way, if they get a question wrong, they would know that it was wrong but they'd have to restart the whole thing.

"Here is number 1," Liberty said, "True or False, The Captive owns at least 1 pet."

"It's false," Aran replied, "I am pretty sure it is. You want to go with it." Liberty and Ginny agreed and they walked down the False Path.

"True or False, the Captive owns at least 1 pet," Leaf read out loud. Buddy and Violet shrugged and Leaf moaned in his head, in the end they decided to go down the True Path they all started running quickly, Buddy almost tripped but once again he caught himself.

"True or False," Clara read, "The captive owns at least one pet."

"It's got to be false," Beebee said, "She lives in this type of nature and I don't think she would own any pets. I could be wrong though but let's go with it." Beebee, Clara, and Goth Boy ran down the false path, Goth Boy sighed though since he was working with 2 people he did not like.

"True or False, the captive owns at least one pet," DJ Candy read, "And I doubt books count as pets, so it probably is false." Yuki and Stephen laughed.

"I'm going to be super mad if he does count books as pets," Yuki said, "Then that will be another good reason to vote him out." The group went down the false path.

The Lucki Tribe and the Gold Tribe were wrong on their answers, so they had to start over which was a bit frustrating, but the other two teams continued on.

"True or False, the Captive has a brother/sister," read Beebee, "I have no idea if Lyndsay has any siblings."

"I think it is false," Goth Boy said, "Because she does live out in the wild but you guys shouldn't listen to me." Clara rolled her eyes and they decided to go down the false path.

"Hmmm…" DJ Candy thought after reading the true and false about the siblings, I don't think he does but I am not sure about that. I would say False."

"Me too," Stephen said. Yuki, unsure, shrugged and went with Candy and Stephen down the False Path. The Gold and Lucki Tribe went to their first question and they got it right (Since there was only one option) and Winden ended up being wrong.

"I thought he did," Yuki said, "But we need to hurry it up if we want to stay in." The three of them started running in the temple.

"True or False, The Captive has a brother/sister," Liberty read, "That one is false. I know that for sure." Both Ginny and Aran listened to Liberty's advice and ran down the False Path.

"I think Roxie has a sister," Leaf said to Violet and Buddy, "So you guys want to go with True?" Violet and Buddy honestly did not care at all what he picked so they went down the True Path.

"True or False, the Captive loves the color blue," Goith Boy read, "I think he loves green so I would say False."

"Yeah, I think she loves Green too so let's go with False," Beebee replied and the three of them went down False. Winden Tribe passed the first gate and had to play a bit of catch up. Gold found them to be wrong again but Lucki was right.

"Ugh," complained Leaf, who knew they had to start over again. So far Winden and Lucki had 2 right and Gaia had 3 right.

"True or False (Final One), the Captive believes that he/she will make the merge," read Clara, "False. Lyndsay is too held back about herself."

"I would disagree," Goth Boy said.

"I am siding with Clara on this one Goth Boy, I'm sorry." Goth Boy grunted but then he went with Beebee and Clara on the true path and started running down hoping to find Lyndsay waiting for them with Reward.

"True or False, the Captive loves the color Blue," read Ginny, "True. Quickly! We still have a shot." The three of them started running down the true path. Winden tribe passed the second gate and Gold passed the first and Gaia…

Was wrong on their question, which angered Goth Boy.

"You SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO ME!" Goth Boy yelled, "OR ELSE WE COULD HAVE HAD THAT REWARD! WE HAVE NO CHANCE NOW BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" Beebee and Clara got into an argument with Goth Boy and they had no chance... but it was Lucki's chance.

"True or False (Final One), the Captive believes he/she will make the merge," Liberty read quickly, "Carl said that on Day 1 so it is true. Let's hope we aren't too late." The three of them ran down the path and found Carl waiting of them, trapped with a key and handcuffed.

"YES! I think we are in the lead," cheered Liberty as Aran unlocked Carl's handcuffed and they started running back to the beginning were they found out that they were the firsts one and they won reward.

"LUCKI TRIBE WINS REWARD!" Jeff screamed. The pink tribe cheered and they high fived each other, excited that they won a reward that was worth playing for and they were all happy they were now a force to be reckoned with.

"Congratulations Lucki," Jeff said handing the pink tribe their well earned reward. Carl carried that tarps, Liberty carried the bread, Aran carried the fishing gear, and Ginny carried the rest all of the stuff all the way to camp.

"Sorry Gaia, Winden, and Lucki but I have nothing for you guys, you guys can head on back to camp and I'll see you at the next immunity challenge." The three tribes started walking back to camp.

Goth Boy: "Clara is starting to get up my nerves a bit and I am getting tired of living with her at camp. So right now if I was given a wish from a magical spirit. It would be to make sure that Clara got voted out of this island as soon as possible because I cannot deal with her anymore and I just want her gone." 

**Winden Tribe Day 7**

It has been a day since the Winden Tribe lost the reward challenge to Lucki but known of them really cared about it anymore. They just wanted to find one thing, the hidden immunity idol.

"Do you want to take a walk," DJ Candy asked Yuki, who was practically implying that she wanted to go and find the hidden immunity idol, it was no secret.

"Yeah, I'll come," Yuki said, grinning a bit. The two girls got up and started searching for the hidden immunity idol. Meanwhile T.O.B.O.R. and Stephen were sleeping and Gordon has a mischief look on his face, he too wanted to find that hidden immunity idol before DJ Candy or Yuki did.

Gordon: "I want to find the hidden immunity idol because I hate this tribe and I know they will all turn against me when the proper moment comes. When I get that hidden immunity idol, I will use it to vote out DJ Candy or T.O.B.O.R. because Candy hates reading and T.O.B.O.R. is my biggest competition and I know if he stays around to the merge, he will start winning the challenges and I'm not going to let a fool like him do that." 

Gordon looked around the bushes near the river, since that is where suspected that the idol would be. He kept on making sure that DJ Candy or Yuki was not around. He started shaking the bushes hoping it would be in one of the bushes.

"It has got to be in here somewhere," Gordon said out loud to himself but just when he was about to give up, something fell on top of him that was wrapped up. Gordon smirked.

Gordon: "Yeah baby, I found the Hidden Immunity Idol! I can't believe it and now I am going to be spared for a while and it feels great to have this thing in my hand. I can't wait to see DJ Candy and Yuki's thoughts after spending forever in searching for an idol that is owned by me. Sucks for them, because I have the idol!" 

"I wonder…." Yuki sighed, "If someone already found the idol but did not tell us." DJ Candy shrugged and the two of them continued searching for the idol.

**Lucki Night 7**

Thunder was heard in the distance and rain was now started to pour at all the camps, but Lucki was a bit happy that they did not have to suffer as much as the other tribes. Ginny was covered up by a nice blanket that was shared with Aran.

"We have only been out here for a week," Ginny said to Aran, knowing that he was still awake, "And it feels like we have been out here for a month. I hope we get to Day 39 together." Aran smiled and said that he hopes so too.

Aran: "I feel like I've been the closest to Ginny the most, she is such a sweet aggressive girl and I really want to get to the end with her out of all of the people. I would do what it took to protect her but the only thing I wouldn't do is sacrifice myself so she makes it to the end. In the end, it is still everyone for themselves and I would like to get to Day 39 if not close to Day 39." 

"We better go to sleep," Aran said, "We've got a challenge coming up I believe tomorrow." Aran and Ginny went back to sleep in the morning would have to get ready for the immunity challenge.

**Gold Tribe Day 8**

"I have tree mail," Buddy said, "It says _'Four of you will compete in a crazy duel where you better not make yourself a fool, in order to win this challenge of balance may or may not make your tribe unbalanced.'_"

"Some type of balancing challenge that is for sure," Violet said, "I'll try and do my best at this challenge." Violet said that confidently even though she was worried she had no chance. Leaf and Roxie took a walk around the jungle while Buddy was getting ready for the challenge.

Buddy: "I know that if I screw up that I will be the next person voted out and that would be a shame to be voted out 3rd out of 20 people. Even though someone has to go I am going to prove that I should stay and someone like Violet should leave instead." 

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff announced. In came all four tribes ready to participate in the challenge, Lucki Tribe looked lucky, Winden looked confident (like the wind) Gaia looked strong and Gold looked worthy. And then there was Jeff ready to start the challenge.

"Welcome to your immunity challenge," Jeff said, "For this challenge, you will each be balancing a bowl on your head. Your task, your whole tribe as to climb these stairs and put as many plates on your head as you can, and then come back down. The tribe at the end with the most plates will win immunity along with second and third place. Last place will be sent to tribal where someone will be voted out. Now here is the twist. Plates are different sizes and worth different points, you can carry as many on your head as you would like however if a plate breaks when coming back down the stairs, no one can pick it back up it is out for good. This challenge is over when all the plates have been taken from the top of the stairs. I'll give you a minute to strategize and then get started."

Sitting out for this challenge was Beebee for the Gaia Tribe and DJ Candy for the Winden Tribe. Everyone put their balancing plate on their head and got it settled. The tribes were ready to get started.

"Survivors ready… GO!" Everyone started walking fast with their balance plate up the stairs, but it was not as easy as it did look. Out of the 16 people that were competing in this challenge, 3 of them immediately dropped their balance plate (That was made so it wouldn't break).

"Vic, Clara, and Buddy all drop their plates and have to come back to the beginning. Oh, and now Zombie Carl drops his," Jeff shouted, "And so did Leaf and Goth Boy, a lot of people having trouble, and now Gordon dropped his." T.O.B.O.R. was the first one to get to the top and grabbed 2 5-point plates and started coming down. He didn't want to take the risk.

Following the robot was surprisingly Stephen, who must have had hair that balanced well and then Lyndsay was also doing a very good job. Roxie and Aran were right behind but then Roxie had her plate fall and she had to run back down to the start. This was definitely the hardest challenge by far. Stephens 3 1-point plates and his 1 5-point plate fell to the ground and all those points 'vanished.' Stephen had to run back down and then come back up.

Everyone was working really hard and T.O.B.O.R was the first person to put down some plates and Winden Tribe was one the board. Lyndsay followed adding some points to Gaia and then Aran came and added some points, so all the tribes but Gold were on the board. Soon more and more points were being added and Violet was the first person to add points to the tribe (With 15 points on her head) and then the Gold tribe started doing really well, except for one person.

"Buddy once again drops his plate," Jeff said, "He will have to come back here before he can start again." All the tribes were doing their best and half of the plates were officially gone from the pile, about a fourth of them have been dropped and those points were invalid.

"It looks like Leaf is taking a risk and taking 4 5 point plates and a 1-point plate," Jeff said, "Big risk right there." Leaf had the shut up Jeff look on his face but he could do nothing about it. He started walking down and…. He ended up dropping it.

Leaf was furious, he knew he just lost the challenge for his tribe and he was pretty sure it was his tribe that was out.

"Clara, gets 3 1-point plates on her pile and I believe that is her first successful trip, everyone but Buddy has done a successful round so far, but you're in it Buddy!" The Plates were almost gone and they would soon be tallied up. Yuki got the last plates (2 3-point plates) and started carrying them down carefully and made it to the Winden Station.

"Okay time to tally it up," Jeff said. He first went to the Winden Station… they definitely were safe this round but Jeff tallied there points up.

"Wow, a nice 149 points," Jeff said, he then went to the Gold station and counted up their plates, "Gold Tribe earned 57 points." The Gold Tribe looked nervous about their standings.

Buddy: "I'm pretty much out if we lose this challenge, Lucki had a bit of a difficult time because they didn't have T.O.B.O.R. or Lyndsay who did great at this challenge, but you never know."

"Gaia had more than I thought, 162 points." The Winden Tribe was actually surprised and the Gaia Tribe was even more surprised but they had the most 5-point plates and they had 1 10-point plate that was brought back from Vic.

"And the Lucki Tribe… had 92 points. GAIA, WINDEN, LUCKI WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff shouted, the tribes all cheered and celebrate their victory by hugging or high fiving each other. Jeff handed each of the tribes' part of the immunity idol.

"You guys are all safe tonight, no Tribal Council, but unfortunately that means Gold Tribe. You guys will turn from 4 to 3. I'm sorry to say one of you will be voted out tonight, you have the afternoon to think about whom that is going to be. Grab your stuff and head back to camp."

Leaf: "I feel like the loss was kind of my fault because I didn't do as great as I wanted to. I feel like my tribe could turn against me because Violet and Roxie did way more than I did and they might want to keep Buddy around for a few more days. If they get rid of me tonight, they have a good reason to. I hate to say it but it is true." 

**Gold Tribe Day 8**

"This is really sad," Violet said, "That we are going to lose another member because I like this tribe, even if we lost 2 challenges, but we cannot give up. We don't know how many more days we will be in this tribe but I feel like we can do better and I think we all are amazing and I really mean it."

"Yeah," Roxie smiled, "I think we are all doing a great job but we can't lose another member after this because a tribe with 2 people would be scary and what if it turns into a tribe with 1 person. That would be even scarier."

Roxie: "We lost today's challenge and… it's upsetting that we now have to go from a tribe of 4 to a tribe of 3. All the other tribes will have 4 or 5 other members. Tonight I believe it is going to be Buddy going home because we need to be strong at challenges and Leaf might think he did badly at the challenge but I believe Leaf is stronger and Buddy did not help us a bit. I think we need to get rid of him." 

"I am good with voting out Buddy," Roxie said to Leaf, "Can you agree with me that it is his time to be voted out?" Leaf nodded.

"Yeah I am good with that," Leaf replied and then he went back to the campfire to cook a little bit of dinner before tribal council. Buddy was their too, but he did not say a single word to Leaf.

Buddy: "It's me tonight and I am not going to scramble or anything. I did bad at the challenge and It is clearly my time to go. Will I miss Survivor, oh yeah I will miss Survivor but I know it is my time to go and I guess I need to accept that." 

"It is time to go," Violet yelled out with her torch in her hand and then the other three members of Gold followed Violet all of the way to tribal council where one more would be voted out.

**Tribal Council**

After rain earlier, the sky was now clear at tribal council. The four torches were lightened high in the air and they all entered the temple one by one and took a seat by the fire. Jeff was already there waiting for them and prepared his questions for the tribe.

"Welcome back to tribal council," Jeff said, "I know it's not your favorite place to be but unfortunately one tribe has to come here to tribal council and today it is you guys. Buddy, is it upsetting to be here at tribal council?"

"Yeah," Buddy replied, "Because I feel like that I was the one responsible for the loss at today's challenge, maybe if I was a stronger person we could have one the challenge and not have to deal with tribal council."

"Leaf, do you think the loss was completely Buddy's fault? Or do you think someone else is responsible for that loss?"

"I think I could have pulled my wait a bit more," answered Leaf, "I think Roxie and Violet did a great job at the challenge and I feel like it was my fault and Buddy's fault… no hard feelings-"

"Not taken," Buddy said.

"Violet, Leaf said that you and Roxie did a good job at the challenge, does that make you feel secure that you will not be voted out tonight?"

"Unfortunately in a game like Survivor, no one is ever safe unless you have a certain type of immunity or idol which is currently at the Winden Tribes camp. And the main immunity is at the other camps but ours, so without immunity we are all vulnerable."

"So clarifying what you said if you have immunity or an immunity idol, you should not be worried?"

"That is correct," Violet replied, "With immunity you should be okay, without immunity you should feel vulnerable." Jeff then looked at Roxie.

"Roxie," Jeff said, "What is your vote going to be based off of tonight?" Roxie took a deep breath and sighed before she responded.

"My vote is going to be based off of what is best for this tribe," Roxie said. Jeff nodded.

"Okay let's get to the vote, Violet, you are up." Violet got up and went to the urn to cast her vote.

… …

**Voting Order: Violet, Leaf, Buddy, Roxie**

Leaf: "I think you know that it is you tonight and I'm sorry…" (Buddy)

Buddy: "I feel like you voted against me so I thought I'd just vote for you tonight. It won't affect this tribal." (Violet)

… …

Roxie finished voting and saying some words and then she went and sat down with the rest of the tribe and Jeff said, "I'll go tally the votes." Everyone just waited there and they were all upset that someone was about to go home Jeff came back and said:

"One the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, and I'll tally the votes." Jeff opened the urn and read the votes…

"First vote, Buddy." Buddy didn't look surprise.

"Violet, one voted Violet one vote Buddy." Violet knew who voted for her.

"Buddy that is two votes Buddy and one vote Violet." Buddy knew it was him.

"3rd Person voted out of Survivor: Jungle Temple… Buddy, 3 votes is enough you need to hand me your torch." Buddy hugged Roxie, then Leaf, and then finally Violet and then he handed his torch to Jeff for him to snuff.

"Buddy, the tribe has spoken." Jeff then snuffed Buddy's torch, "Time for you to go." Buddy waved good-bye and then he walked out of tribal council, not upset about the vote.

"Well clearly you guys are one happy tribe and unfortunately you had to vote out Buddy. You guys are still staying the tribe you have for awhile so hopefully you the three of you pull it together so I don't have to see you here again. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp." The three members of the Gold Tribe grabbed their torches and items and started walking back to camp.

Buddy: "I knew it was me tonight and I am not upset one bit. I had a great 8 days out here and even though I'd rather be here on Day 39, I'm just glad that I got to experience this adventure. Good Luck to Leaf, Roxie, and Violet and hopefully one of you takes the million." 

_Votes-_

_Buddy: Violet, Leaf, Roxie_

_Violet: Buddy_

… … … …

**Gold Tribe Night 8**

The Gold Tribe returned from Tribal Council, they were more upset than tired because one more member was voted out of the game, 17 Survivors remained and 3 were from the Gold Tribe.

"I don't want to lose another challenge," Roxie sighed, "Losing Trevor was fine but just losing Buddy made me a bit upset. I know this is a game where only one person will last but I want to keep the three of us strong all the way to the end."

"I agree with you," Violet said, "Us three: Final three hopefully, it will be a challenge but I think if we try we can pull that off."

"Totally," Leaf responded in a rocker way. He then went in the shelter and went to sleep.

Leaf: "Buddy was voted out last tribal council and that leaves me, Roxie, and Violet to fight for ourselves. If we lose the next challenge then we will be down to two members and that will be hard to vote someone off. I think it is harder to vote people off when there are more people in the game. Trevor was annoying for example and it was easy to take him out and these past days I've got to known Buddy well and it sucks that he left." 

**Gaia Tribe Day 9**

It was morning now and the sky was very nice, Clara and Beebee were both sitting under the shelter while Goth Boy, Vic and Lyndsay were all walking around looking for food and getting water sources.

"I wish the girls helped more around camp," Lyndsay said, "Them lying down by the shelter irritates me just a little bit."

"A little bit?" asked Goth Boy, "I cannot wait to vote off the two of them. Both of them are lazy girls especially Clara, she will be first for sure and then Beebee can follow her out of tribal council."

"I don't think Beebee is that bad," Vic said honestly, "I've talked to her and she is real nice, she said to me that she is a bit worried about Clara though because she said that she is homesick." Goth Boy rolled his eyes.

Goth Boy: "I can't stand Clara and her attitude, she and I are clearly enemies at this point. I do not like her and she does not like me, probably because she thinks I am some type of creepy fellow which I am not. I just want her to go home soon." 

"Let's just stay strong until there is a merge or switch," Lyndsay thought, "And then we could take Clara out. I don't think Beebee is as bad as Clara, but I can see Clara flipping at a merge against us. I think Beebee would stay with us if Clara got voted out."

Vic: "I like Lyndsay but the thing that makes her a bigger threat is her experience with her survival and her ideas. I think she would be a better person to get rid of once the merge comes because I can see her being a contender, not a player. Lyndsay is more of a threat than Goth Boy because the girls hate Goth Boy. I don't know though…"

"Hey Beebee," Clara said, "When do you think we are going to combine tribes? I am getting tired of this tribe." Beebee was a bit surprised when Clara asked that question.

"I don't know, Clara," thought Beebee, "Maybe soon, I just want to keep on winning challenges. You shouldn't worry about stuff like that." Clara nodded and then the two girls continued sleeping in the shelter.

**Lucki Tribe Day 9**

"9 Days out here," Zombie Carl said to his tribe, "That means we only have 30 more to go. It might be a long time before Day 39 but I think we can make it."

"Yeah…" responded Liberty, "I am kind of nervous for the next challenge though, we are still in the same tribes and if we lose then we will be down to three members." Liberty then thought of the Gold Tribe who was now down to three members.

Liberty: "I feel bad for the Gold Tribe because they are down to three members and our tribe has the second lowest with four. I think that Winden or Gaia should lose the next challenge because they have more members and I just want one of them to lose the next immunity challenge." 

"I am going to go on a walk," Ginny said to the tribe, "I'll be back in a little while." She left the tribe camp leaving Aran, Ginny, and Zombie Carl.

"What to do today…. What to do today…" the karate master said to himself, thinking about how he should spend the rest of his day and then he had an idea, "I think that I am going to make a checker board."

"That's a cool idea," Zombie Carl replied, "Because I love the game checkers. And then you can make it into another game too like Chess."

"That is a good idea Aran," Liberty smiled, "I would sure play too." Aran smiled and then he went to go and find some small identical rocks.

Carl: "The way I think of Survivor is a game where people survive, do challenges, make strategic plays and also have fun! Some might think that Survivor is not a fun game but I believe that Survivor is about doing your best out here and not everyone WILL win but some people will leave being a winner. I want to be that person who leaves being a winner."

**Winden Tribe Day 10**

"Hey, we got tree mail!" cheered Yuki carrying the note that was in her hand.

"TREEMAIL! I LOVE TREEMAIL! WHAT DOES THE NOTE SAY!" shouted T.O.B.O.R. in a robot way. Yuki opened up tree mail and made sure everyone was there so she could read it out loud without having to repeat it.

"_You have survived for 10 days, aren't you amazed,_

_And now it is time to go through a maze, _

_Be one of the three tribes to finish at the line _

_Or one more member will be forced to say good-bye." _

"So it looks like today's challenge is having us going through a maze," Gordon said, DJ Candy had the no duh look on her face, "It seems like a challenge that I can do splendid in."

DJ Candy: "I cannot stand Gordon right now, I can mimic him right now if you want… it seems like a challenge I can do splendid in… this guy is driving me crazy and I really want him to be voted out. I'm sorry to say it but this guy drives me crazy! I don't want to lose but at the same time I'm ready for him to have his torch snuffed."

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff shouted, in came Lucki, then Winden, then Gaia and lastly came in the threesome Gold Tribe.

"Take a look at the new Gold Tribe," Jeff said to the other tribes, "Buddy voted out at the last tribal council." No one was really surprised that Buddy got voted out because he was clearly a weak person. The area behind Jeff was indeed a maze.

"Are you guys ready for your next immunity challenge?" asked Jeff, everyone nodded, "For today's challenge, 3 tribe members will go into this maze. The task is simple, the first three tribes out of the maze wins immunity. However a Survivor Maze always has its twist. The twist on this maze is that you have to find 4 different stations before you can exit the maze and your tribe must stay together. I'll give you a minute to strategize and then we will get started."

Sitting out of this challenge was Zombie Carl for Lucki, Yuki and Stephen for Winden, and Clara and Vic for Gaia. Everyone was ready to run into the maze.

"Survivor's ready…" Jeff raised his hand into the air, "GO!" The tribes started running into the maze as quickly as they could. The tribes had to stay together in the maze. Lucki and Gaia went one way while Gold and Winden went a different way.

"Let's follow them," Leaf said to Violet and Roxie, "They seem to be doing well…"

"I don't think we should," Roxie replied, "Because what if we are the bottom two, they would definitely out-run the three of us." The Gold Tribe decided to go in a different direction then the Winden Tribe.

"There it is," Liberty shouted when she saw one of the four stations, they quickly reached for their first flag and started looking for another flag. The Gaia Tribe then found that same station and grabbed there first flag.

"Here we are," Violet said and the Gold Tribe found their first flag, and the Winden Tribe continued searching for their first flag.

"PROCESS… PROCESS…" T.O.B.O.R. said in his head which meant thinking in English Language, "LETS GO THE OTHER WAY!" Gordon rolled his eyes and DJ Candy decided to just follow the crowd.

"Hey it's over there," DJ Candy shouted and the three of them ran to collect their first flag. Each tribe had 3 more flags for them to collect. Then another tribe found their second flag at another station.

"Yes," Ginny cheered, "Good spotting Liberty." Liberty smiled and then the three of them went to go find their third flag. Another tribe was able to find another flag: The Gold Tribe.

"2 more to go," Leaf said to the tribe, "I think that we might have a shot at this. I really do!" The tribes continued running around the maze looking for flags and then one tribe member caught their eye at a station.

"1 more to go," said Violet, "I think we can do it… and then we have to find the exit." The Gold Tribe kept on running, they didn't know that they were in the lead, but they just wanted to be safe and not have to attend the next tribal council. The Winden Tribe then found another flag and so did the Gaia Tribe. Putting Gold at 3 and all the other tribes had 2.

"HERE IT IS! HERE IT IS!" shouted Roxie who found the last flag and then they started searching for the exit. The exit was the hardest part of the maze.

Winden then found their third flag and started searching for their fourth flag, Gaia also found their third flag and Lucki was having trouble finding their third flag.

"I wonder where it is…" Aran asked himself, "We should be close." They then noticed the Gaia Tribe running so they decided to go the opposite way and with luck, they found their third flag and after that Jeff shouted:

"GOLD TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY! 2 SPOTS LEFT!" The Gold Tribe has never been happier, they finally won a immunity challenge and they got to avoid Tribal Council. They were very grateful for this win.

Leaf: "Violet, Roxie, and I were just happy. We finally got to celebrate a victory that we have been waiting for. We knew that if we were sent to tribal council that we would be in a bit of trouble. So I am just glad that we won a challenge." 

"Last one," Gordon said as they picked up their final flag and started searching for the exit. Gaia Tribe also found their last one and then the Lucki Tribe found their last one too.

"I saw the exit earlier," Ginny said, "And I believe that it is that way." Ginny pointed in a certain direction and then they started running that way.

"Where are we?" Beebee asked, "I think we are lost." Lyndsay thought for a minute where they were and Beebee was right, they were lost. Goth Boy rolled his eyes and sighed, they better start acting because:

"WINDEN TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY! 1 SPOT LEFT!" The Winden Tribe high fived each other and celebrated their victory. T.O.B.O.R. even did a robot type dance that made Jeff laugh too, the Lucki and Gaia Tribe now had to battle it out for the final spot but it didn't take long.

"There it is!" cheered the person and her tribe started running to the exit where they claimed immunity.

"LUCKI TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" Jeff yelled. The Lucki Tribe hugged and cheered, thrilled that they didn't have to deal with the wrath of Tribal Council. The Gaia Tribe finished shortly but they knew that they were already too late.

"Congratulations Gold, Winden, and Lucki," Jeff handed out the immunity idol to each of the winning tribes, "You guys are all safe from tribal council. Gaia, tonight one of you will be voted out of this game. You have the afternoon to think about whom that is going to be. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp, see you tonight." The Gaia Tribe walked back to camp disappointed.

Beebee: "I really wanted to win this immunity challenge because now we have to go to tribal council and vote someone off. I feel like that Clara or Goth Boy will be voted out tonight and I have a sad feeling that it is going to be Clara. I don't want her to go though since she is really nice and she wants to do her best out here." 

**Gaia Tribe Day 10**

"Its sucks that we lost the challenge," Vic said to his tribe. The tribe returned back to camp after the immunity challenge and tonight they would attend tribal council where the tribe would lose one more member.

Goth Boy sighed, "Things happen sometimes and I guess that we lost today. I suspect that we will all merge soon or maybe switch tribes." Lyndsay nodded and then the tribe prepared to start scrambling.

Goth Boy: "Tonight I want to see Clara go home. She has done nothing really to help this tribe and I believe that she is in a way hurting the tribe. I also feel like Clara would turn against this tribe if she was given the chance so that is why she needs to be voted out tonight." 

"Clara, right?" Goth Boy asked Vic, he nodded, "I can't deal with her anymore."

"Dude," Vic said, "She is going, but we all know that you cannot deal with her anymore. I believe that Lyndsay will vote with us and then your wish will be granted." Goth Boy smirked and then Vic went to go and find Lyndsay.

Vic: "I feel like Goth Boy has already lost this game, so it is fine if he stays because even if he makes it to the end the chances of someone like him winning are very low. Lyndsay has a higher chance of winning but I am fine with keeping someone like her around until she has to go. Now the question is what will happen after this tribal council?" 

The three girls were in the shelter, all talking to each other quietly, like three best friends talking about something they wish to keep a secret.

"Goth Boy needs to go," Clara said to Lyndsay, "Yeah, he is a strong guy but I know that he will just be a threat down the road. And this is the last time we are probably in tribes like this so let's just get rid of him now than later."

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Lyndsay asked she looked at Beebee who nodded and then Lyndsay sighed, "I'll think about it. I'm not so sure though if it is the best idea." Lyndsay then got up and left the shelter.

"I hope she accepts," Clara said to Beebee, "Or else I'll be the one going home tonight."

Clara: "Tonight's tribal council can possible end up to be my last tribal council. If Lyndsay decides to stick with me and Beebee, Goth Boy should be going home tonight. If not then I will most likely be going home tonight which would suck. I've been out here for only 10 days and even though 3 people have already left this game, I don't want to be the next person to have their torch snuff. Only time will tell what my fate will soon be." 

The five members of the Gaia Tribe started walking to tribal council, most of them had their belongings with them and all of them were nervous.

**Tribal Council **

The five members started walking into tribal council, the air was cold and most of them were shivering a bit, they couldn't wait to get by that fire.

"Behind each of you is a torch," Jeff announced, "go ahead and take one, dip it into the flame and get fire." The members of Gaia did what Jeff told them to do, "In this game, fire represents your life, when you are gone, so are you which will be the case for one of you tonight." The tribe members then took seats on the stools that were there for them.

"Welcome to your first tribal council, the good news is that you avoided this place for awhile, the bad news is now someone is about to get voted out, Beebee how does that feel?"

"It's a bit sad," Beebee replied, "Because someone is about to leave the game and it could be anyone sitting in this room, except you." Jeff smiled but then he went back to seriousness.

"Goth Boy, these past few days, what has been a difficult thing that you have had to deal with?"

"Umm…" Goth Boy thought, "Well sometimes I get annoyed and sometimes I just wish that the tribe was a bit bigger and we weren't just stuck with the four people that you are with."

"So do you not like your tribe?" Jeff had a confused look on his face.

"I don't care for everyone on this tribe but I do think we are a good tribe." Clara rolled her eyes and Jeff noticed it.

"Clara, you just rolled your eyes, why is that?"

"I think Goth Boy is talking about his hatred of me," Clara responded, "And it's been obvious too he ignores me and he talks behind my back."

"Honestly," Goth Boy interrupted, "It's because I don't like the way you act around camp. You are weak, lazy, and not the best at challenges either." Both of them decided not to talk to each other after that.

"Lyndsay, it seems like Goth Boy and Clara argue a lot around camp, is one of them going to be going home tonight?" Lyndsay nodded.

"It's quite obvious too because both of them hate each other and it seems to be Clara and Beebee against Vic and Goth Boy and then you have me in the middle."

"Interesting... Vic, it seems to be guys against girls would that mean that Lyndsay would go against the guys and vote out Goth Boy?"

"It is possible," Vic answered, "But anything can happen in Survivor. Lyndsay could stick with the girls or she can come with us and vote out the weak. I feel like the guys are stronger than the girls." Beebee sighed and Clara just looked upset. Lyndsay just stood there not saying anything.

"Let's get to the vote because I am curious myself as to what will happen, Beebee, you are up." Beebee got up and went to cast her vote.

… …

**Voting Order: Beebee, Vic, Clara, Goth Boy, Lyndsay**

Beebee wrote down Goth Boy's name.

Vic: "Come on Lyndsay, all you need to do is write Clara's name because she is the weakest link." (Clara)

Clara: "I don't like you." (Goth Boy)

Goth Boy wrote down Clara's name.

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff announced, everyone waited for Jeff to come back with the urn and then said, "One the votes are read, the decision is final. Person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes…" Jeff opened up the urn and pulled out the first vote.

"First vote, Clara." Clara expected that vote.

"Goth Boy, one vote Goth Boy, one vote Clara."

"Goth Boy that is two votes Goth Boy." Goth Boy knew that the next two votes should be for Clara.

"Clara, two votes Clara, two votes Goth Boy, and that leaves 1 vote…" Jeff picked up the vote and opened it.

"Fourth person voted out of Survivor: Jungle Temple," Jeff turned over the vote, "Clara, that's three and that is enough, you need to hand me your torch." Clara got up and she grabbed her torch. She then gave it to Jeff and let him snuff it.

"Clara," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Clara's torch and then he said, "Time for you to go." Clara blew a kiss to her tribe but she really meant the kiss for Beebee to grab. Clara then walked out of tribal council.

"Interesting I must say," Jeff said, "Will things go fine for this tribe? Hopefully, you guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp." The tribe of 4 walked out of tribal council and started heading back to camp.

**Clara**: "I knew it was me tonight, I just knew which is disappointing. I wish I was able to live out here for a bit longer because I still had the energy to do so. I hope that Beebee does well and makes it to at least the jury because she was my only true friend that I had out here and I hope Goth Boy walks out of tribal with his torch snuff next. Maybe bad karma will come to him." 

_Next time on Survivor, _

_Buddy and Clara were voted out and 2 more will also be departing next episode,_

"The two losing tribes will be sent to tribal," Jeff announced.

Gordon: "And if our tribe loses, I have the idol to protect myself."

_And tribe members start scrambling, _

"Do you think Liberty is weaker than Carl?" Aran asked Ginny.

Goth Boy: "Beebee has absolutely no chance in this game." 

"Hey Roxie," Violet said, "Do you think we should take out Leaf soon?"

**Yup, another double elimination next time and then after that it's one person gone each episode until the Finale. Also if you were to make a pediction of everyones placement in the game, how would you do it. I would make mine but I can't because I know who wins :P Anyway, hope you enjoyed the episode. **


	4. We Don't Need Luck, We Will Earn It!

**Episode 4- We Don't Need Luck, We Will Earn It**

_Previously on Survivor, _

_So far in this game, the weaker players have been voted out of the game, _

Jeff snuffed Ms. Nicole's torch.

Jeff snuffed Trevor's torch.

Jeff snuffed Buddy's torch.

_The Gold Tribe only had 3 members remaining, Roxie, Violet, and Leaf. _

"I don't want to lose another challenge," Roxie sighed.

Leaf: "Buddy was voted out last tribal council and that leaves me, Roxie, and Violet to fight for ourselves."

_At Gaia, Goth Boy was getting tired of Clara, _

"A little bit?" asked Goth Boy, "I cannot wait to vote off the two of them. Both of them are lazy girls especially Clara."

Goth Boy: "I can't stand Clara and her attitude."

And at Winden, Gordon kept on making himself the odd man out,

DJ Candy: "I cannot stand Gordon right now, I can mimic him right now if you want…"

_But what his tribe didn't know was that he had a hidden immunity idol. _

Just when he was about to give up, something fell on top of him that was wrapped up. Gordon smirked.

Gordon: "Yeah baby, I found the Hidden Immunity Idol! I can't believe it and now I am going to be spared for a while and it feels great to have this thing in my hand."

_The Lucki Tribe was once weak but after losing Ms. Nicole, they have been doing better and better. _

"LUCKI TRIBE WINS REWARD!" "LUCKI TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" "LUCKI TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!"

_The Gaia Tribe was sent to tribal council after losing their first immunity challenge, _

"Its sucks that we lost the challenge," Vic said to his tribe.

_On the Hot Seat were Goth Boy and Clara,_

"Lyndsay, it seems like Goth Boy and Clara argue a lot around camp, is one of them going to be going home tonight?" Lyndsay nodded.

"It's quite obvious too because both of them hate each other and it seems to be Clara and Beebee against Vic and Goth Boy and then you have me in the middle."

_Lyndsay had an option to make but in the end, _

Lyndsay: "I've got to go with the guys. Sorry…" (Clara)

"Clara," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed out Clara's torch.

_16 are left, who will be voted out tonight?_

**Lucki Tribe: Carl, Liberty, Ginny, Aran**

**Winden Tribe: DJ Candy, T.O.B.O.R., Yuki, Gordon, Stephen**

**Gold Tribe: Leaf, Roxie, Violet**

**Gaia Tribe: Beebee, Goth Boy, Vic, Lyndsay**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

* * *

><p><strong>Gaia Tribe Night 10<strong>

The Gaia Tribe returned from tribal council, all of them went to bed immediately without talking to each other. Goth Boy was glad that he could get a good night sleep.

Goth Boy: "Clara is gone and that just made my day. I now believe that I am in complete control of my tribe because I have Vic and Lyndsay. Vic is more likely to stay with me than Lyndsay but that's okay because once Beebee is gone Lyndsay will have no were to run and then she will be voted out after that. Beebee has absolutely no chance in this game." 

Beebee however, was very sad and she was also a bit worried about where she was standing with the tribe.

Beebee: "I am most likely going to be next if our tribe loses so that is a better reason why we need to do well in the next challenge. I kind of hope that we soon switch tribes because I am getting tired of this tribe. There is no one I can trust on this tribe and I think it would be nice to get to know the other castaways and make deals with them because then I will have hope."

The tribe then went to sleep.

**Winden Tribe Day 11**

The Winden Tribe was going to have a chill out near the shelter day, everyone except Gordon who wanted to have a get active day.

"That's weird…" DJ Candy said to Gordon, "Because you are the one who likes to read books and relax all day and now you want to get active today?" Yuki silently giggled in the background and Stephen smirked. Gordon ignored DJ Candy's comment and moved on to what he planned on doing today.

"I DISLIKE GORDON!" T.O.B.O.R. talked, "I WANT HIM GONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Yuki nodded and DJ Candy agreed.

"The sooner he is voted out, the better," Yuki said, "But we need to do at the first tribal council we attend. I don't want to go to tribal council, but if it all means getting rid of Gordon then I am cool with that."

Yuki: "Time is running out for Gordon. I believe that he knows that he is soon to be voted out of this game. The only thing is that immunity idol that was hidden in our camp, but I have a suspicion that Stephen found it. Candy and I went to go look for it but we could not find it, TOBOR might have it but I would think that he would tell us and that leaves Stephen or Gordon and Gordon might or might not have it either." 

Gordon was walking around the jungle with the hidden immunity idol in his pocket, he was quite board since he read the book he brought with him 3 times already. He knew that everyone was against him and he just wanted it that way.

Gordon: "If we lose, I will not be voted out of this game. I am still debating about who I plan to take out with my vote and it will either be T.O.B.O.R. or DJ Candy. TOBOR is physically strong and he is kind of rude too. He can easily beat anyone for the money and voting him out would make this tribe freak out a bit, and weaker… that can be a good or a bad thing. Now if you think about DJ Candy, she hates reading, she is decent at challenges, but I believe if I tried hard that I could beat her in the end. It is going to be a difficult decision whether I should vote out TOBOR or DJ Candy but I don't even want to go to tribal council so let's just hope that everyone does acceptable in the next challenge. Once we switch then I am never aligning myself with them again." 

"Hey T.O.B.O.R," Stephen shouted, "I am quite curious and forgive me for asking, but you never told us what T.O.B.O.R stands for…. What does it stand for?"

"Technology Or Biology Or Radiation," T.O.B.O.R. replied, DJ Candy started laughing and Yuki giggled, "My creator was debating what to do after I was build so he accidently wrote it down and it got in my system so he decided to name me that, but then we both agreed T.O.B.O.R. is better, and cooler."

DJ Candy couldn't help herself she was laughing so hard from T.O.B.O.R.'s (Technology Or Biology Or Radiation) Comment.

**Gold Tribe Day 11**

Roxie and Violet took a walk to the beach while Leaf stayed in the shelter and decided to rest because he didn't feel like going out to the beach that day; it gave Roxie and Violet the perfect time to talk about what they needed to do.

"I don't know if Leaf feels good," Violet thought, "But if we have another challenge and he doesn't do good, then I think this would be the time to get rid of him." Roxie sighed when Violet told this to her.

"I don't-" Roxie started to say.

"You can't say I don't know if that is a good idea because he is the only person we can take out of this game right now. It's true," Violet said but that made Roxie even more confused.

"Then why are we even having this conversation?" Roxie asked Violet, "If we plan on getting rid of him if we lose but I doubt that will even happen. I have confidence that we will pull of another victory. We don't need luck, we will earn it."

Roxie: "I feel like Violet is paranoid that Leaf and I are tight, the thing is that we are really tight but I think that we can pull off another immunity challenge. I am worried that Leaf isn't doing well and he might have to go but I want the final 3 to have Gold Tribe members on it. So me, Violet, and Leaf. That is who I want to have in the Final 3!"

The girls returned back to Leaf right before the day was about to be over.

**Lucki Tribe Night 11**

Liberty was sleeping and Ginny, Aran, and Carl where all by the campfire. Zombie Carl had a concerned look on his face so he knew this would be the best time for him to talk to Ginny and Aran.

"I just want you guys to know that I don't want to go home," Zombie Carl said, "And if we do have a challenge soon and we lose, can we vote out Liberty instead? She is a bit of an odd girl and I try really hard and I might be at a disadvantage, but I want to prove that I am worthy."

"You are a worthy Zombie," smiled Ginny, "Don't feel like you are the most unworthiness around camp, I think you are an amazing guy." Zombie Carl smiled and he then laughed.

Ginny: "I like everyone on this tribe and that's why we need to make sure that we don't lose anymore challenges. If we lose another challenge then someone from this tribe is going to be voted out. I don't want Aran to go, I don't want Liberty to go and I don't want Carl to go either. I think I and Aran are tight and I know that Carl is going to try to get rid of Liberty even though Liberty was in our alliance on day 1. So I don't know what is going to happen. As long as we do not lose then I guess I'll be fine." 

"Look Carl," Aran interrupted, "Don't be worried about your position in this game I'll let you know when you should be worried but right now, I would not worry about your position in this game. You are perfectly fine." Zombie Carl nodded and then he went on a night walk.

"I like the guy," Aran said to Ginny, "But I don't want him gone but if we don't switch tomorrow, then I don't think we will until 10 people are left."

"Yeah…" Ginny sighed, "I think your right but I think we are fine for now. I'm going to go to bed, Good Night!" Aran replied good-night and then she went in the shelter and went to sleep.

**Gold Tribe Day 12**

"Good morning," Leaf said to Violet and Roxie that morning, it was a calm normal day, but the fire went out which was not a good thing.

"I'll try and put the fire back up," Roxie said, "And maybe you and Violet could go and see if there is anything in tree mail?"

"Yeah we can go do that," Violet said and she and Leaf went and walked to tree mail.

"I hope that today we can win a reward challenge," Leaf said, "The taste of food would be so nice and we haven't had a food reward in awhile, it's been immunity recently. I just want something to eat." Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I just want good food," laughed Violet.

Violet: "Food is the one thing that the Gold Tribe craves. We want food. We want to eat food. We want to brag that we earned food. We just want the food in general. We don't care about anything else but we just want to have the food." 

They both arrived at tree mail and a note was inside, "Let's go and take it to Roxie."They both ran back to Roxie and then Leaf opened up the note and read it out loud.

"_Teamwork has proven strengths and weaknesses, _

_Today's puzzle has many pieces, _

_Work together and get a reward and safeness_

_So you won't have to do some tribal business." _

"A reward and immunity challenge?" Roxie asked, "But that seems weird, it feels like we just had a challenge and now we are going into another immunity challenge. Survivor is an unpredictable game."

**Gaia Tribe Day 12**

"It looks like someone is going to be voted out tonight," Goth Boy said, and Beebee couldn't help but roll her eyes at Goth Boy's comment.

"Yeah, it's such a shame," Beebee replied, "But you don't even seem confident that we are going to win. We need to be confident that we can win, not cocky, but confident." Lyndsay agreed and she and Vic walked away and then Beebee and Goth Boy did the same.

Beebee: "I have no chance if we lose the challenge today. No chance whatsoever so I need to work very hard to prove that I have what it takes to be here because not a single person came out here to last all the way to Day 12. No one. We all want to make Day 39 and I am going to try my best to be there at final tribal council." 

"Say good-bye to Beebee tonight," Goth Boy cockishly smirked, and Vic laughed with him, both were ready to take her down if they lost.

**Reward/Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff announced, first came in the Lucki Tribe, followed by the Gold Tribe, then the Winden Tribe, and lastly came in the Gaia Tribe.

"Tribes get a look at the new Gaia Tribe, Clara voted out at the last tribal council." No one except that tribe knew her well but they were fine with that vote and they thought it was smart.

"Ready for today's challenge?" Jeff asked, everyone nodded and then Jeff took back the immunity idol that Gold, Lucki, and Winden all had.

"Once again immunity is up for grabs," Jeff said, "For today's challenge, tribes will have to solve 3 different puzzles, the first puzzle is a simple slide puzzle, but you could easily get lost if you mess up. Once you complete that puzzle you will run to the next puzzle, which is a number puzzle, you'll see what you do once you get there and then after you complete that puzzle, you will move on to the final puzzle which is the Jungle Temple Flag. The first two tribes to finish win reward. They will be taken to a picnic area where you will get to meet another tribe and socialize." A lot of people were excited that they would get to eat, especially the Gold Tribe.

"Also, third place will be going to tribal council, where someone will be voted out." Some people were confused.

Beebee: "Jeff said that third place would be sent to tribal council, nothing about last place so this kind of freaked me out because there is the chance that fourth place will be sent." 

Roxie: "No, No, No. This cannot be happening, we need to make sure that we are first or second because I am pretty sure that Jeff is going to say that this is a double elimination and we are not prepared for that." 

"Fourth place will also be sent to tribal council, where someone will be voted out." Frustration arose between members of different tribes, and they all started getting competitive at that point, knowing there is no room for mistakes.

Liberty: "Double elimination scares me a bit; I am not going to lie. It's not where I am want to be right now. I don't think anyone wants to think about possibly being voted out but now I am a bit scared." 

Stephen: "Oh great, now we have a 50% chance of going to tribal, but there is a 100% that the person going home will be Gordon." 

"Lucki, Winden, Gaia, you can only have 3 members participate in this challenge so you guys need to sit out 1 or 2 members." The tribes decided to sit out Ginny, Goth Boy, DJ Candy and T.O.B.O.R. (DJ Candy and Gordon had an argument and since either him or T.O.B.O.R. could sit out, he claimed he was the best with puzzles)

"SURVIVORS READY…. GO!" The tribes started working quickly on their puzzles; the first puzzle was a challenging puzzle since it was a sliding puzzle. Pieces were sliding all over the place and the tribes started struggling.

"It should go here," Roxie said as she moved the piece, "And then that piece should go- wait, I don't know if that's right… ugh." Violet and Leaf were also getting worried about the challenge since they were falling out of it; they weren't the only ones struggling.

"No Gordon," Stephen replied, "It's not supposed to go there, you are doing the puzzle incorrectly." Gordon scowled at Stephen and then Stephen decided not to help Gordon, Yuki looked a bit worried for the tribe. Lucki Tribe was a bit freaked out too.

"I don't know anything…" Zombie Carl complained, "I have no idea where anything goes."

"Were not out of it Carl, not yet," Liberty replied, "But I think that it goes here."

"Gaia Tribe looks like they are almost done," Jeff announced, many heads turned over and noticed that Beebee, Vic, and Lyndsay were doing a very good job, and that worried some of the tribe members.

Gaia then finished their puzzle and started running to the second puzzle, which was a number Sudoku puzzle. The other three tribes were still working on their first puzzle, but eventually another tribe finished the first puzzle and moved onto the next puzzle.

"Lucki finished the first puzzle, work hard Winden and Gaia, you are still in this. Winden Tribe finally finished after Gordon's long time, and Gold Tribe was stuck in last place.

"Oh god…" Leaf panicked, afraid that they were already fall behind but soon they finished and they moved on to the second puzzle, which everyone was on now. Gaia had quite a lead over the other three tribes.

"It's 4," Beebee replied, "I'm pretty sure that four is supposed to go there and 6 is supposed to be over there."

"Yeah," Vic said, "That's it! That's it!" The Gaia Tribe completed the number puzzle correctly and moved onto the final puzzle, which was very simple if you knew the Jungle Temple Flag. The Gold Tribe started to work harder, and Winden and Lucki were struggling a bit.

"I have no idea!" Gordon shouted, "And so Yuki, you can do this puzzle since number puzzles are what people like you do the best."

"What the heck are you talking about?" Yuki asked, "You don't even make sense. You are crazy!" Gordon rolled his eyes and Yuki tried her best on the puzzle.

Lucki was falling quickly as well, Aran was trying to see if he noticed anything about the puzzle, but he had no idea where the numbers were supposed to go.

The Gaia Tribe was close to finishing and then the Gold Tribe finished their number puzzle, who now had a chance of avoiding tribal council. Winden and Lucki were looking like they would be the two tribes sent to tribal council, because Gaia Tribe finished their puzzle and they were correct.

"GAIA TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!" Jeff shouted and the Gaia Tribe cheered. They were excited about the food reward and happy to avoid double elimination, especially Beebee who did not want to be voted out.

Winden Tribe finished their number puzzle, but they were too late. The Gold Tribe was able to finish the final flag puzzle, "GOLD TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" Gold Tribe cheered, they were more excited that they were going to get a lot of food.

"Congrats Gaia and Gold," Jeff said handing the tribes part of the immunity idol, "Safe from tribal council tonight, and over there is a safari car that will take you guys to a nice picnic where you will get to enjoy some food. Go on ahead." The two grateful tribes started walking to the car; they finally got to meet some of the new tribe members and planned to enjoy lunch.

"Winden, Lucki," Jeff looked at the two disappointed tribes, "Both tribes will be attending tribal council. Lucki, because Winden was ahead of you, you guys will go to tribal council first where you will vote out the fifth person in this game. Winden after they finish tribal council, you will then vote out the sixth person in this game. You tribes have the afternoon to think about whom that is going to be. You can grab your stuff and head back to camp, see you tonight!"

**Reward Day 12**

In the safari car, the girls sat on one side and the guys sat on the other, just because that was what they wanted. The tribes were ready to meet some new people, after spending 12 days with the same people. "Hi, I'm Beebee," Beebee introduced herself to Violet and Roxie.

"I'm Lyndsay," Lyndsay said to Violet and Roxie, "Nice to see some new people." Violet laughed and Roxie smiled.

Violet: "I'm glad that we won today's challenge because we get to meet the other tribe and possibly get out information from them. Beebee seems like a very nice girl and I would love to get to know her more. I was also jealous on Lyndsay on Day 1 because I could tell that she was a survivor contender. She could be help around camp." 

"What is your tribe like?" asked Violet, "Because are camp is very small, and it's not the best camp in the world."

"We have a well camp," Lyndsay said, "We are near a lot of gaia trees which helps us out when it rains out, the beach is a very long walk so we usually don't go down there at all."

"Are beach is actually pretty close," replied Roxie, "But we also don't go down there much because it's a long walk and nicer up in the jungle."

Lyndsay: "I like the two girls on the Gold Tribe and I wish they were on my tribe rather than Beebee. I think that Roxie and Violet know the game better than Beebee does and that's why I would rather have them on my side then Beebee. I'm also worried that Beebee is going to tell the Gold Tribe a bit too much and they'll use it as an advantage." 

"What do you do for a living?" Leaf asked Vic.

"I am a video game designer," Vic replied, "Ever play the game Planet Vs. Eye?" Leaf nodded, "I had a big part in creating that game."

"No way!" Leaf replied surprised, "I love Planet Vs. Eye! It's such a cool game, what about you Goth Boy, what do you do for a living?"

"Nothing really," Goth Boy sighed, "I am just a poet…" Leaf felt awkward talking to Goth Boy and he felt like Goth Boy was anti-social.

Leaf: "Vic is a cool guy, but I do not really like Goth Boy at all. He is anti-social and part of this game is the social aspect. How does he expect to win the million dollars if he does not have a social game? Maybe he has a strong alliance but that will not get him anywhere in this game." 

The car finally stopped at a picnic area where everything was covered in picnic baskets, the tribes anxiously walked up and opened the baskets.

"Aww Yeah!" cheered Vic when he saw the sandwiches, the drinks, the cookies, the fruit, and then they found chicken. The tribes cheered. It felt like a merge had happen but that wasn't exactly the case though. Beebee was talking with Leaf while they were eating.

Beebee: "I need to make sure that sometime during this reward; I have the opportunity to make an alliance with the Gold Tribe. I do not want to stick with the tribe I have once we swap because they all want me gone. So it is the best intentions in this game for me to align with another tribe then be voted out early." 

After most of them ate, they all decided to take a look around the area they were at, which gave Beebee the perfect time to talk with Roxie and Leaf, while Violet went with Goth Boy.

"I want to say something," Beebee sighed, "I am the odd girl out of my tribe and I need to get myself with some other people. I would like to work with your tribe if we switch tomorrow."

"Yeah," Leaf replied quickly, 'That's a great idea, the three of us want to go to the end and we'd love to have you has a fourth person." Beebee smiled.

Roxie: "Beebee came up to Leaf and I during the Reward asking if she could be in our alliance because of what happened. Perfect! We need a fourth person and once everything mixes up, let's hope it's the three of us and Beebee on one tribe and then we will have our strong alliance." 

**Winden Tribe Day 12**

The Winden Tribe arrived back to camp after getting creamed at the challenge, Gordon walked away right away while they others went in the shelter and were upset that they had to go to tribal council.

"This is going to be our first time in 12 days," sighed DJ Candy, "I didn't want that for the tribe but unfortunately we lost the challenge."

"We'll be fine, it was just one challenge," Stephen lectured, "We just all write down his name tonight and bam, the tribe becomes much stronger than it used to be."

T.O.B.O.R: "TONIGHT GORDON IS GOING HOME! GORDON IS JUST MEAN AND NO ONE WANTS TO DEAL WITH HIM ANYMORE! HE ACTS LIKE… LIKE… LIKE… I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY BUT I DO NOT LIKE THE GUY!" 

"Once he is gone," DJ Candy said, "The four of us will be in a good position for the Final 4. Don't you think so?"

"Oh yeah," Yuki replied, "We will have this game in the bag. The final 4 must be Lucki members and no one else." T.O.B.O.R laughed in a robotic way and Stephen went to look for some firewood. DJ Candy and Yuki looked for food and T.O.B.O.R did what he wanted to since no one instructed him to do anything.

Gordon unburied the hidden immunity idol and put in his safe pocket, he had no intentions in being voted out. He smirked and then walked away.

Gordon: "Tonight there is going to be some surprised faces, I can already tell. I believe that they are all going to be stupid enough where they write 'Gordon, Gordon, Gordon, Gordon.' And then I am going to write 'Yuki or DJ Candy or T.O.B.O.R. or Stephen.' Someone is going to be surprised at tribal council. The game is going to have its first turning point tonight and after tonight, I become the jerk villain. Let me say one thing, it is one thing to believe you are going home, it is another thing to believe that everyone but 1 person is going home. Soon things will go my way!" 

**Lucki Tribe Day 12**

The tribe returned from the challenge and they all felt like today was an unlucky day.

"I wanted the four of us to go to the end," Aran sighed, "I think we all have potential and we are all great players."

"Yeah…" Liberty cried, "I don't want any of you to go home tonight. You all have been my friends out here in this game." Zombie Carl nodded and Ginny looked like she was about to cry. She was upset about her loss.

Ginny: "This sucks! It really does! Tonight someone is going home and we all did really bad at the challenge. I don't want a single person to go home. We all are great players and I just don't want to go home, or I don't want anyone else to go." 

Aran pulled Ginny aside and told her that she was safe, but the other two could possibly be voted out.

"The only reason to vote her out," Aran said, "Is because I like Zombie Carl and I'd like to see him go farther in this game. Liberty is an all right girl but I'd be fine getting rid of her tonight. Both of them are numbers, we are the true players."

"Are you sure that is a good idea," Ginny thought, unsure if that was the best way to go, "Because I like Liberty too. She is a nice girl." Aran shrugged, he honestly had no idea who he was going to vote for.

Liberty was by the fire, and Zombie Carl was right near her, both of them weren't talking to each other because they both felt that the other person was going to be voting them out of the game.

Liberty: "Tonight is the first night that I am unsure about what is going on. I think that they might be voting me out of this game. I don't think I've done anything wrong though and I wish Aran and Ginny would talk to me and tell me if I am safe or not. I don't want to make any moves this early in the game so I just have to trust what I hear from others."

"We've got to get going in a few," Ginny said to her tribe. She grabbed the torch with her name on it and waited for the others to grab their torches as well. Zombie Carl grabbed his torch last and then took a deep breath.

Zombie Carl: "This might be my last time here at Lucki Camp. If I do get voted out tonight, it will be because I am the weakest link, nothing else. I want to prove to this tribe that I did have potential but I know that they have to vote someone off tonight. I'm going to try and sway Ginny and Aran to vote out Liberty at tribal, I'll do whatever to stay in the game Survivor." 

"Let's get going," Zombie Carl said. He led his tribe all the way to tribal council.

**Tribal Council- Lucki Tribe**

The Lucki Tribe started walking into tribal council, the four of them were nervous about what the outcome would be. Each contestant put their torch behind them and then they took a seat on the stool. Jeff was ready to talk to the tribe.

"Welcome back to tribal council," Jeff said, "I know it is the one place that you don't want to be. Aran, how is camp? Do you have everything that you need?"

"Yeah," Aran replied, "We have everything that we currently need. I can't think of something that we do not have… I think we were lucky that we won that last reward challenge."

"Liberty, I noticed that every single person including you believes this tribe is lucky because of its name, do you agree?"

"We are about 75% lucky," Liberty laughed, "The reason we aren't always lucky is because sometimes, like today, we lose the challenge and we have to come here instead. No one wants to be here right now." Jeff nodded.

"Zombie Carl, how confident are you that you will be walking back from tribal council with your torch un-snuffed?"

"I don't feel confident that I am safe tonight," the Zombie replied, "I think I have a 50/50 shot at going home and some might find that a fair shot but for me, it's not a good percentage. I don't want to go home tonight but I know that someone does have to go." Ginny didn't look at him when he was talking.

"Ginny," Jeff called out and then Ginny looked directly at Jeff, "Let's talk a bit about who you trust in this game. Is it early to trust people out here after 12 days?"

"I don't think it is early," Ginny replied, "But it might be for others. I trust the 3 other members of this tribe and yeah, it is going to be hard to vote someone out of this game but it needs to happen at some point."

"Aran, is someone getting blindsided tonight?" Aran laughed.

"Unless it is me, then I don't think so," Aran laughed, "It could be me though, you never know. Like Ginny, I trust the other 3 members of this tribe… but you can't always predict what happens. Anything can happen."

"Before we vote," Jeff announced, "Does anyone want to say anything to the other members?" Zombie Carl raised his left hand and Jeff called out his name.

"I just want to say that I know it is between 2 people tonight and one of them is me," Zombie Carl protested, "But I would really like to continue playing this game because I want to prove that no matter who you are, human or zombie, you can come out here and do your best." Liberty looked a bit worried after Zombie Carl presented that speech.

"Very well," Jeff said, "It is now time to vote… Aran, you are up." Aran walked up to the urn and voted for someone.

… …

**Voting Order: Aran, Zombie Carl, Ginny, Liberty**

Ginny: "You are a great contestant but I… I don't know what to say but I am going to miss you." (?)

… …

Liberty voted and then she went back and sat down, Jeff then said, "I'll go tally the votes." Zombie Carl looked at his hand, while Liberty just sat their worried about the vote, when Jeff returned he said.

"Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. I'll read the votes." Jeff opened up the urn and read the first vote.

"First vote, Carl." The zombie saw that first vote coming.

"Liberty, one vote Liberty, one vote Carl." Liberty sighed, Jeff then read the next vote.

"Carl, two votes Carl, one vote Liberty, one vote left." Carl knew that his game was over.

"Fifth Person voted out of Survivor: Jungle Temple… Zombie Carl." Carl sighed then Jeff said, "3 votes is enough, you need to hand me your torch." Zombie picked up his torch and he gave it to Jeff for him to snuff.

"Carl, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Zombie Carl's torch, he then started walking away before Jeff said, "Time for you to go." Liberty hugged Aran and then Ginny.

"Tonight's vote was interesting and now you guys are a tribe of 3. Don't give up Lucki Tribe, you still have a bit of luck left in this tribe. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night." the tribe of three walked out of tribal council.

**Zombie Carl:** "Tonight I was voted out. It sucks, it really sucks because I wanted to stay in this game much longer but that got ruined. The good news was that I wasn't the first person voted out of the game; the bad news was I didn't make the jury. I'm not cheering for anyone to win because I honestly don't care who wins at this point." 

_Votes: _

_Zombie Carl: Ginny, Liberty, Aran _

_Liberty: Zombie Carl_

* * *

><p><strong>Tribal Council- Winden Tribe<strong>

Dramatic music played in the background and the tribe who didn't have their torches yet walked into tribal council one by one, Jeff was standing up to greet them and then he said what he always says to tribes their first tribal council visit.

"Behind each of you is a torch, go ahead and take one, dip it in the flame and get fire." Jeff waited for everyone to do so and then he started talking again, "In this game, fire represents your life. When your fire goes out, so are you which will be the case for one of you tonight." Everyone took a seat on the stools that were provided.

"Welcome to your first tribal council," Jeff said, "Yuki, does tribal council seem to freak you out just a little bit." Yuki shrugged.

"I don't mind the dark," Yuki replied, "But just the feeling that someone is soon going to have their torch snuffed is the scary part. No one wants to have their torch snuffed at all." Stephen nodded.

"Gordon, so far this tribe has been doing well, you guys have won immunities and some rewards and now you guys lost. Disappointed?"

"Yes I am disappointed," Gordon replied, "Because this tribe is very strong and I feel like none of them listen to me when I try to help them at the challenge, like today's challenge for example, Stephen nor Yuki would listen to me."

"We did listen to you," Yuki replied, "Don't say that we didn't because we did listen to you."

"It's been more than once," Gordon shouted, "And camp is worse because no one ever talks to me." DJ Candy then got involved.

"That is not true at all!" DJ Candy snapped, "You just go off and do your own thing while the rest of us hang out. If you want to be a part of this tribe come and hang out with us." Jeff was interested in this argument.

"I still feel like you guys all hate me," Gordon replied, but was smirking in the inside, "I'm done with this conversation. Move on, Jeff." Jeff did, even though he was interested in this conversation and wanted to know the rest.

"T.O.B.O.R, do you think that Gordon is ostracized from the rest of the tribe?"

"GORDON HAS DONE NOTHING! HE HATES THIS TRIBE AND HE PREFERS READING THAN SOCIALIZING!" Gordon glared at the robot, he was just angry at his whole tribe right now.

"I feel like I am playing this game with idiots," Gordon interrupted. Everyone turned their head at Gordon at that time, many people were shocked when he said that.

"Were idiots?" Stephen asked, 'What about you?"

"You just hate us because we would rather survive then read," DJ Candy said, "Remember when you asked me if I loved reading and I said I'd rather do other things, then you got mad at me? That is why no one wants to hang out with you because you say all those things." Gordon felt like jumping up from his seat.

"TOBOR HATES THIS CONVERSATION!" T.O.B.O.R. pronounced, "I JUST WANT TO GET THIS TRIBAL COUNCIL OVER WITH SO EVERYTHING BECOMES EASIER!" Gordon felt like jumping from his seat then.

"One last question before we vote," Jeff announced, "Stephen, has this tribe fallen apart and if yes, will it be fixed before it is too late?"

"Yes this tribe has fallen apart," Stephen said, "And hopefully after this tribal council, everything will get fixed because tonight. Everyone is voting for the same person. I'm pretty sure." Gordon rolled his eyes.

"Very exciting tribal council," Jeff laughed, "But now I guess it is time to vote… DJ Candy, you are up." DJ Candy went up to the urn and voted for the obvious.

… …

**Voting Order: DJ Candy, Stephen, Yuki, T.O.B.O.R, Gordon**

DJ Candy: "I hate you so much and today this tribe is putting an end to this. I don't want to see you ever again; you've been so mean to everyone." (Gordon)

T.O.B.O.R.: "I AM VOTING FOR GORDON BECAUSE I DO NOT LIKE HIM AND HE DESERVES TO GO HOME AND EVERYONE WILL BE PEACEFUL WHEN HE IS VOTED OUT!" (Gordon)

Gordon: "Goodbye! Goodbye! Goodbye!" (?)

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said. No one looked nervous and Gordon was about to laugh. Jeff returned and he said, "Once the votes are read the decision is-"

"Jeff!" Gordon stood up and everyone's jaw just dropped (Except T.O.B.O.R., whose face turned blanked) "I want to play this hidden immunity idol that I found before anyone else."

"No… way…" Yuki cried, "I can't believe that."

"He voted for me," DJ Candy sighed, "I'm pretty sure that he voted for me. I feel like an idiot now." DJ Candy looked like she was about to cry. Gordon then handed the idol to Jeff who thanked him.

"The rules of Survivor state that if anyone has a hidden immunity idol and wants to play it, any votes count against that person and the person with the next amount of votes will be voted out instead… this is a hidden immunity idol. Any votes count against for Gordon will not count. I will read the votes." Jeff opened up the urn and then he read the votes.

"First vote… Gordon, does not count." Gordon smiled, knowing that he did it right. DJ Candy was in tears at that point.

"Gordon, does not count." Stephen looked worried about who he voted for because he thought he was a threat.

"Gordon, does not count." Yuki was freaking out a bit but she was still shocked that Gordon had the idol. Why didn't she think that?

"Gordon, does not count." T.O.B.O.R. had a feeling that the last vote could be him, but he was hoping that it was someone else.

"I'll read the last vote," Jeff said and he picked up the vote, "Sixth person voted out of Survivor: Jungle Temple…" Everyone went silent for a minute and then he turned over the vote…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

"T.O.B.O.R, tonight 1 vote is enough; you need to hand me your torch." T.O.B.O.R.'s face turned blank, the other three tribe members that voted with him stood up and gave him a hug. Gordon just sat there with a mischief look.

"DO…..YOUR….BES..T…" T.O.B.O.R. said and it felt like he was self-destructing a bit, he handed his torch to Jeff with still a blank face.

"T.O.B.O.R., the Tribe has spoken," Jeff then snuffed out the robots torch and there was a silent, "Time for you to go." T.O.B.O.R. walked out of tribal council, still shocked that he was voted out of the game. DJ Candy wiped the tears out of her face. And Gordon was still smirking.

"Clearly tonight was a blindside for 4 people," Jeff said, "I am curious if you guys are really cooperating well as a tribe, of if you just had the type of luck Lucki used to have. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night." The tribe of four walked back to camp without talking to each other.

**T.O.B.O.R.:** "TECHNOLOGY OR BIO… OR RADIATION… IS HERE TO SAY GOODBYE… AND I HOPE THAT THE WINDEN TRIBE… MINUS THAT IDIOT… WINS! I AM… UPSET… AND I HATE HIM!" 

_Votes-_

_T.O.B.O.R: Gordon_

_Gordon: T.O.B.O.R, DJ Candy, Stephen, Yuki_

Next time on Survivor,

"What the heck Gordon," DJ Candy said, "You just have to come in and ruin everything. Wow…"

Gordon: "She is a B****." 

_Gordon and Candy become rivals and when a tribal switch occurs. _

"Drop your buffs," Jeff announced. The tribes cheered.

_Things get more interesting. _

"You and me," Goth Boy said to another person, "We can become the masterminds."

Aran: "It's hard to trust these people." 

"I think that this game has just turned," Roxie said, with a worried look on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: As you can guess, Gordon is this season's jerk villain and next week we will see more of him. Also check out my profile for an interesting poll and I guess that's it… hope you enjoyed the episode. <strong>


	5. Time to Mix Things Up

**Episode 5- Time to Mix Things Up**

_Previously on Survivor, _

_Since Day 1, there have been four different tribes, Gaia, Gold, Lucki, and Winden, _

"The tribes you are currently with will be with you for awhile," Jeff said, "I won't say how long but expect them to be a family."

_The Gaia Tribe was a strong tribe, and only lost Clara, but that put Beebee on the outs, _

Beebee: "I am most likely going to be next if our tribe loses."

_And Goth Boy believed that he was in control of Gaia,_

Goth Boy: "I now believe that I am in complete control of my tribe because I have Vic and Lyndsay."

_The Gold Tribe, down to three members just wanted food…_

Leaf joked, "I just want something to eat." Violet nodded.

"Yeah, I know, I just want good food," laughed Violet.

_At the Lucki Tribe, things were going their way at the moment, _

Ginny: "I like everyone on this tribe and that's why we need to make sure that we don't lose anymore challenges."

_At the Winden Tribe, the only tribe to still have 5 members, things were getting harder on them, _

"I DISLIKE GORDON!" T.O.B.O.R. talked, "I WANT HIM GONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" Yuki nodded and DJ Candy agreed.

"The sooner he is voted out, the better," Yuki said.

_But Gordon had an advantage over the other players, _

Gordon was walking around the jungle with the hidden immunity idol in his pocket

_At the immunity challenge, the tribes were shocked to learn a new twist, _

"Also, third place will be going to tribal council, where someone will be voted out." Jeff clarified to the tribes that the bottom two tribes would be going to tribal council.

Roxie: "No, No, No. This cannot be happening!"

"GOLD TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

"GAIA TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY AND REWARD!"

_The two tribes got to meet each other and Beebee took that as her advantage, _

"I want to say something," Beebee sighed, "I am the odd girl out of my tribe and I need to get myself with some other people. I would like to work with your tribe if we switch tomorrow."

"Yeah," Leaf replied quickly, 'That's a great idea, the three of us want to go to the end and we'd love to have you has a fourth person." Beebee smiled.

_The Lucki Tribe, who was sent to tribal, decided that their vote would be based on the weak, like most votes so far. _

"Carl, the tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed Zombie Carl's torch.

_At the Winden Tribal Council, tensions flared…_

"That is not true at all!" DJ Candy snapped, "You just go off and do your own thing while the rest of us hang out. If you want to be a part of this tribe come and hang out with us."

"I still feel like you guys all hate me," Gordon replied, but was smirking in the inside, "I'm done with this conversation. Move on, Jeff."

"GORDON HAS DONE NOTHING! HE HATES THIS TRIBE AND HE PREFERS READING THAN SOCIALIZING!"

_But later regretted it…_

"Jeff!" Gordon stood up and everyone's jaw just dropped (Except T.O.B.O.R., whose face turned blanked) "I want to play this hidden immunity idol that I found before anyone else."

"No… way…" Yuki cried, "I can't believe that."

_And the first blindside this season happened, _

"T.O.B.O.R, tonight 1 vote is enough; you need to hand me your torch." T.O.B.O.R.'s face turned blank, Jeff then snuffed out the robots torch.

_14 Survivors Remain, Who will be voted out… Tonight?_

**Lucki Tribe: Liberty, Ginny, Aran**

**Winden Tribe: DJ Candy, Yuki, Gordon, Stephen**

**Gold Tribe: Leaf, Roxie, Violet**

**Gaia Tribe: Beebee, Goth Boy, Vic, Lyndsay**

**39 DAYS! 20 PEOPLE! 1 SURVIVOR!**

**Winden Tribe Night 12**

The moon was shining bright, but three of the four tribe members were not. After attending that fierce tribal council, none of them spoke to each other until they got back to camp. Gordon was the first one to talk.

"And now four people remain on this tribe," Gordon said, with a smirk on his face and his eyes looked very sneaky. DJ Candy just lost it then.

"I hate you!" DJ Candy snapped at Gordon, "Yeah, I know you used it to save your butt but the way you treat us like we are pigs and you're the farmer is just digesting."

"I'm playing the game," Gordon yelled, "If you don't like the way I am playing this game then fine! That is how YOU want it to be. There may not be an idol at this camp but it doesn't matter… you'll be gone sooner anyway."

"Just stop it with the freakin' fighting already," Yuki cried, "Can't you two just learn to relax for a bit. If the tensions keep on rising then there is no way that we will be able to do good at challenges." Stephen had a look telling Yuki to shut up.

"It doesn't matter what you say Yuki," Gordon said, "It will not change the way that I am going to play this game." Gordon then went into the shelter and slept on one side and everyone else sat by the fire.

Gordon: "DJ Candy, she is a B****! I can't stand her attitude and the only reason I kept her over T.O.B.O.R. was because T.O.B.O.R. is more likely to do well at merge challenges, unlike DJ Candy who thought she was the queen of this game. Well guess what B****? I am in control now! So Like it or not, I am going to win, and you are going next." 

"I still can't believe what happened," complained Yuki, "I think things would have gone much better if Gordon was voted out instead."

"Yeah," Stephen responded, "But we can't always control everything in this game, but the good news is we have a set final 3, the three of us all the way until the end."

"Sounds like a great plan," DJ Candy smiled.

Stephen: "The robot was voted out last tribal council and I guess the only good thing that came out of his elimination is that DJ Candy, Yuki, and I can be possibly the final 3. Gordon is not going to last long in this game anyway so I'm not really worried about him."

**Lucki Tribe Night 12**

"And now three remain on the Lucki Tribe," said Aran as he, Liberty, and Ginny entered the abandoned looking camp that once five people were living in. Now only three were living in this camp.

"To be honest, I hope that Jeff changes up the tribes soon," sighed Liberty, "Not that I hate you guys, but I know for a fact that we are the smallest tribe and if he does not change the tribes soon then all of us will be voted out before the merge, and I do not want that for this tribe."

"I totally agree with you, Lib," Ginny replied, "Maybe we should just get a good night sleep and hope that if there is a challenge tomorrow, that we can get threw it without losing."

Ginny: "I never thought on day 1 that tribes of five- well not it is four or less since Winden went to tribal council. Anyway, I still cannot believe that we are in small tribes like this. In past seasons, it would be 10 or less in one tribe. Well, hopefully something happens and our tribe merges with another tribe or something like that."

Aran, Liberty, and Ginny did not talk at all after their mini-conversation, all three of them went to bed because they were so exhausted.

**Gold Tribe Day 13**

"So I am trying to do the math here," Roxie said to Leaf and Violet that morning, "So two people from our tribe got voted out, two people from the Lucki tribe got voted out, one person from Gaia got voted out and one person from Winden got voted out. So we have 3, Lucki has 3, and the other two tribes have four members."

"Yeah, I am surprised that the tribes are this small," laughed Violet, "But then again it is a good thing because this tribe is so strong we would probably be guaranteed to go into a merge 3 strong and then Beebee from the other tribe, mentioned working together with us because she is on the outs."

Leaf: "I feel very confident where I stand in this game. Roxie and I are very tight and we agreed that worst case scenario, we vote Violet out, it would be okay. But the better case is that the three of us get put on the same tribe as another tribe and then maybe if we are lucky, we are with Beebee and then we have the numbers. Easy as Pie. Expect members of the original Gold Tribe in the finals."

"I am going to go and see if we have any tree mail," Leaf said to the two girls on his tribe. He then got up from the log he was sitting on and walked away.

**Gaia Tribe Day 13**

"Tree Mail!" cheered Lyndsay, who was holding a note in her right hand, she was very excited to show her tribe mates what was written, because she already read it beforehand, "Everyone got a piece of paper with their name on it."

"What does it say?" Vic asked Lyndsay.

"_Time to Mix Things Up_," Lyndsay read out loud, "_Rank every single player on your tribe. Each person gets to rank individually and do not compare answers with anyone else. Please bring your slips of paper to the next challenge_."

"YES! I now get to express my favorites to the world," Goth Boy smirked. Beebee just rolled her eyes because she knew he was talking about him.

Beebee: "I am going to rank Goth Boy as my least favorite player on this tribe because I hate him so much. The bad thing is that there is nothing I can do but wait until I am voted out of this game. The only hope is if the tribes switch but it's Day 13 and I expected it to happen 5 Days ago, so I am not sure what is going to happen."

**Reward Challenge**

"Come on in guys," Jeff yelled, first came in the Gold Tribe and their solid personalities, followed by the Gaia tribe who was eager about the lists they created. Next came in the wading Lucki Tribe.

"Tribes take a look at the new Lucki Tribe, Zombie Carl voted out at the last tribal council," Jeff said. Not many people were surprised that the Zombie was taken out of the game because he was the clear weak player of the bunch. Next came in the Winden Tribe, who finally lost a player for the better or for the worse.

"Tribes take a look at the new Winden Tribe, T.O.B.O.R. voted out at the last tribal council," Jeff said. Many people were surprised that the Robot was voted out of the game. Many saw that DJ Candy and Yuki seem disappointed with what had happen. Behind Jeff was 14 perches, each of them had different height.

"So in Tree Mail, I asked each of you to Rank the Tribe mates that are on your tribe," Jeff said, "So now we are going to take a look at the results." Jeff collected the parchment from each tribe member and tallied the results.

"I would like the highest ranked member of the Gaia Tribe, Vic, to go on the top perch. The second perch, Lyndsay, the third perch, Goth Boy, and the final perch, Beebee." Beebee was not surprised that she was on the lowest perch, because she knew she was going to be ranked the lowest.

"For the Gold Tribe, Leaf on the first perch, Roxie on the second, and Violet on the last." None of the members of the Gold Tribe cared which perch they were on, because they all agreed to rank themselves that way.

"For the Lucki Tribe, Ginny on the first perch, Aran on the second, and Liberty on the last." All three of them knew that was how the rankings were going to work so none of them cared.

"For the Winden Tribe, DJ Candy on the first perch, second perch is Stephen, third is Yuki, and the last one is Gordon." Gordon huffed his way onto the bottom perch while the other three all were glad that he was ranked the least popular in their tribe.

"Interesting…" Jeff said, "Interesting, so Vic and DJ Candy, both members of your tribe have four members and you guys are ranked the most popular so you guys can step down on your perch. Both of you won reward!" DJ Candy giggled and Vic was surprised he won because he was ranked the highest.

"What did they win?" shouted Leaf, who was curious.

"The rights to pick their new tribes," Jeff smiled, "Everyone else, drop your buffs." Many of the players were surprised, others were anxious, and a few were glad.

Violet: "So I guess the Gold Tribe was right, the tribes are changing. I hope that I am put on the same tribe as Roxie and/or Leaf. I think I need them to continue on in this game. Without them, I think that I will be gone soon enough. I do not want to be voted out next so I need to keep hope alive."

DJ Candy: "Thank you! The good thing about picking the new tribes is that I do not have to pick Gordon and he will be out of my life for a while. Thank you, Jeff! Without you then I would be tortured with Jeff's annoyance."

Goth Boy: "As long as Beebee is not on my tribe, then I will be all right. That high voice of hers is so annoying I can see her getting voted out the second she gets welcomed into a new tribe. I still cannot believe that Beebee is still in this game. Good news: She will be voted out by someone else."

"Here's how it will work, Vic and DJ Candy will be picking your new tribes. Vic will go first and I will instruct who he has to pick. He can decide whether he wants the highest ranked player or the lowest ranked player. It is up to them. Vic, because you had more high rank votes than Candy, you get to pick first. Pick someone from your own tribe to join you."

"I am going to go with my girl, Lyndsay," Vic decided and Lyndsay grabbed her green buff and she joined Vic, Goth Boy looked upset that Vic did not pick him first.

"DJ Candy, pick someone from your own tribe." DJ Candy did not hesitate; she immediately picked Yuki to join her. Yuki hugged DJ Candy and she put on her light blue buff.

Yuki: "Yes, I am on a tribe with DJ Candy. As long as we do not have Gordon I think that we will be fine. If we are stuck with Gordon, then I think I am going to vomit I hate that guy so much."

"Vic, pick someone from DJ Candy's old tribe to join you."

"I am going to pick Stephen," Vic said, "I can just tell that we are going to have a lot in common." Stephen joined Vic's tribe and he was given a new buff.

"DJ Candy, pick someone from the Gaia tribe to join you."

"I am going to choose Goth Boy," DJ Candy said, Goth Boy sighed and he walked over to his new tribe and he put on his new buff. Goth Boy was the first new member of Winden.

"Vic, pick someone from Lucki Tribe to join you."

"I am going to take Ginny and have her join my tribe of awesome people," Vic laughed. Ginny laughed too and she joined her new tribe. Aran stood there and he looked very anxious.

"DJ Candy, pick someone from Gold Tribe to join your team," Jeff said to DJ Candy.

"The rock star, Leaf," DJ Candy smiled. Leaf joined DJ Candy's tribe, he was full of energy, but he was worried that his two tribe mates would not join him. Liberty, Aran, Violet, Roxie, Gordon, and Beebee all remained.

"Vic, pick anyone you want to join your team," Jeff said.

"I am going to pick Roxie," Vic said. Leaf, member of Winden was upset that Roxie joined the other tribe. The two of them were separated.

Leaf: "I did not want to be separated from Roxie, because she is a hard worker and she is willing to do anything around camp and I found her very cute. I am going to miss her, but hopefully we are in the merge when it comes time."

"DJ Candy, pick anyone you want to join your tribe," Jeff said.

"Aran, I would like you on my team," DJ Candy smiled. Aran walked to the Winden Tribe and put on a new buff. Four people remained and four buffs remained. Beebee was just hoping she would not be on the same tribe as Goth Boy, Gordon was feeling the same way about DJ Candy. Liberty did not care what tribe she was in and Violet just wanted to be in the tribe that would make her happy.

"So Vic, please pick the 2 people you would like on your tribe, the other two people will be joining the WInden Tribe, so who do you pick Vic?" Vic took a deep breath and looked into DJ Candy's eyes; he had the feeling that she wanted him not to take Gordon, so he took two other people instead.

"I am going to pick Violet, and Liberty," Vic said to Jeff. Both girls walked over to the new formed Gaia Tribe and put on their new buffs, which left Beebee and Gordon to join the Winden Tribe. Yuki had a priceless reaction on her face when she saw Gordon put on his light blue buff.

**Winden Tribe: DJ Candy, Leaf, Goth Boy, Aran, Yuki, Beebee, Gordon **

**Gaia Tribe: Vic, Liberty, Roxie, Stephen, Violet, Ginny, Lyndsay**

Stephen: "I am not really excited about the tribe I am currently in. DJ Candy and Yuki, the two members of the Winden Alliance, are on the other tribe with Gordon. I am on a tribe with no one I know so I am going to have to make some new friends or I might be voted out sooner than I thought."

DJ Candy: "I like my tribe, but I do not like Gordon. I am actually a bit worried though because I have the feeling that Gordon is going to make this super large alliance and take out myself and Yuki. So I have to make sure that Yuki and I are able to align ourselves with strong anti-Gordon folks."

Liberty: "I am glad that I am on the same tribe as Ginny because without her, I may not be in this game today. I owe Ginny for not voting me out and I will stick with her until the end. I want to see myself, Ginny, and Aran in the final three. That's what I want!"

"So Gaia Tribe," Jeff said, "Have Vic and Lyndsay lead you to your new camp." Vic took the lead and everyone else followed him to the new Gaia Tribe Camp.

"Winden Tribe," Jeff said, "Have DJ Candy, Yuki, and Gordon lead you to your new camp." It was actually Yuki and Yuki only who lead the tribe to their new home for a while.

**Gaia Tribe Day 13**

"Well this is the Gaia Camp," said Lyndsay to her five new members, "I guess we are going to have to make camp just a little bit bigger now that we have seven people, compared to five on day 1."

"It's a nice camp," Liberty replied, "It is way bigger than the camp that we had before, isn't that right Ginny?" Ginny nodded, but she did not say anything yet to her new tribe mates.

Ginny: "This is a whole new game now that the tribes are dwindled down to two instead of four before. I am glad that I get to meet new people but it is going to be a bit different now that I do not have Aran around. I have Liberty around but that is about it."

"Well I think that we should quickly add on to our shelter and then we should get to know each other a little bit better," Vic said, "It is such a nice day out anyway so I do not expect bad weather today."

"I like you're thinking," Stephen said, "Since you and I are the only guys on our tribe, maybe we should go and collect some wood for the shelter." Vic agreed and the two of them went to find some branches for the shelter. The two guys left and Lyndsay and Ginny left to go find some food while Roxie, Violet, and Liberty worked on cleaning up the shelter.

"So what was your tribe like?" Roxie asked Liberty.

"I liked the tribe that I was with, Ginny is very helpful and Aran was a strong member of our team. I like both of them," Liberty replied. Roxie nodded, Violet did not say anything to Liberty… not at the moment.

"So Violet, what our some of your hobbies?" Liberty asked Violet, trying to start a conversation with her. Violet did not give any eye contact to Liberty when she responded.

"Umm… I like dark flowers… and I like… other things," Violet walked away and Liberty looked at Roxie, who shrugged.

Liberty: "Violet kind of reminds me of my neighbor, who won't talk and hates everything that I did. Well, I do not know if Violet hates the fact that I study reptiles, but she probably does. I do not think that Violet is going to last long in this game if she decides not to socialize with her new tribe mates. Yeah, she might be shy, but I am shy too. I know that the only way I can advance longer is if I get these people to trust me and then make alliances with me as well."

Meanwhile, near the river, Vic and Stephen were talking about making an alliance.

"I think that us two guys need to be in a pack," Vic said, "Because those girls need up to stay in this game longer and I think that the two of us would be good partners."

"Dude," Stephen smiled, "I have played your video game, and you are one of my heroes. I can trust you and you can trust me. I think that we need more people to join are gang though, have any ideas."

"Lyndsay for sure," Vic said, "I trust her and she trusts me. We need one more person and we need to choose wisely because Ginny and Liberty were on a tribe together and so was Violet and Roxie. I think we should include Ginny and take out Liberty."

"No!" Stephen shouted, "We cannot do that because then Ginny will not one hundred percent trust us. We should align with Ginny and take out Roxie or Violet instead. It is much smarter in my opinion, don't you think so?" Vic shrugged.

Stephen: "I like that alliance that I have with Vic because he is a Geek, just like myself. I do fear though that he will make stupid move and then the girls will turn against us. He said though that there is no way that Lyndsay will turn against him but you never know in a game like Survivor. One day, you are powerful, the next day, your whole tribe turns against you."

**Winden Tribe Day 13**

"This is the Winden Camp," Yuki smiled, "Make yourselves at home, since I believe we will all be living here for a while." DJ Candy giggled, Gordon rolled his eyes and he went into the shelter without saying a word.

"The good news is that the shelter is big enough for all of us," DJ Candy told the four new members of WInden, "Because T.O.B.O.R. was strong enough to build this whole place for us."

"So… if he was the strongest member of you tribe, why did he get voted out?" asked the rude Goth Boy, Beebee gave him the 'What kind of question is that' glare.

"I don't really want to talk about it," DJ Candy said, "Not at the moment." Goth Boy shrugged and he went to claim his spot in the shelter and the other five just stood near each other.

Goth Boy: "Yeah, this tribe sucks. I can just tell that we are going to lose all of the challenges because they got rid of their strongest player, which is that T.O.B.O.R. guy. If you want to make it to the merge, then you are going to need a strong team, this team is not strong. Beebee got stuck on this tribe with me so now I have to get rid of her, following all of the other weak people on this team."

After everyone got settled in, DJ Candy and Yuki went into the jungle so they could talk about their strategy since they lost two members of their alliance in two days.

"So now that Stephen is on the other tribe we are going to need to make some new friends," Yuki said to DJ Candy, "And I think that you would do a better job at that since I am not the cutest person on this tribe."

"Who should join our group?" DJ Candy asked Yuki.

"Beebee," Yuki responded, "Because the moment I saw her, I knew that she is an innocent person and I would also say Leaf, because he also seems like an strong person and it seems to me that you two probably have a lot in common. You both like music." DJ Candy nodded and the two of them continued to talk about their strategy.

Yuki: "The game has changed a bit and now it is time to act like two tribes merged, even though that is not the case. DJ Candy and I need to make sure we can earn ourselves a solid alliance with some of the members of this new tribe. If we cannot than DJ and I might be taken out next."

Beebee and Leaf were together in the jungle as well, not near DJ Candy and Yuki, but they were near the shelter, where Goth Boy and Gordon were resting at. Aran was also nearby collecting firewood.

"I am so glad that you are on my tribe," Beebee said to Leaf, "Because I was alone and I know that you said at the reward that you would have my back." Leaf nodded.

"We are at the bottom and we just have to climb ourselves to the top," Leaf encouraged, "And then when we merge, you, me, Roxie, and Violet will all dominate this competition." Beebee laughed.

"I'm glad that I can trust you," Beebee hugged Leaf and then the two of them continued walking together, "Let's make sure we are in this until the end."

Leaf: "Beebee is a great person, but there is no way that I am going to go into the end with her. She is the outsider and she is a sweetheart. People will vote for her at the end. I am sticking true to my alliance at the Gold Tribe but Beebee is the fourth person for now. I don't think she would betray me and honestly, I do not want to betray her, but this is Survivor. And I also think she is too cute, I would even vote for her at the end."

**Gaia Day 14**

A new day came up fast and the Gaia shelter was much bigger than it was before. Everyone had their own space in the shelter. Many of the members of Gaia were sleeping but others were up already, including Stephen, Liberty, and Vic, who were out in the ruins hunting for some reptiles.

"We do not have reptiles at our camp," Liberty smiled, "So this is so cool that we actually get to go reptile hunting."

"Yeah, but I am not as skilled as you," Vic said, "You said that you are a person who studies reptiles, correct?" Liberty nodded.

"I prefer snakes though out of all the creatures," Liberty said, "Because they are the coolest of them all, even if they are the most sinful animal out there, they are still the most unique." Stephen nodded and then the three of them continued searching for reptiles and fish as well.

Stephen: "I like Liberty; she is classified as a Geek along with me and Vic. If you are wondering Roxie is classified as Tasty- Not as if she taste good but she works with food since she owns her own Ice Cream Parlor. Lyndsay and Ginny would be classified in the Fun group and Violet would be classified in the Spooky group- also known as the group that I least like."

**Winden Day 14**

"You know what," Goth Boy said to Gordon that day, "I don't get it why I did not mention this to you earlier, but I think the two of us would be a great team that takes out these other players." Gordon laughed.

"Two heads are better than one," Gordon said, "And you mentioned that you love Poetry, so yeah I would be fine working with you or course and we can take out-" Gordon shouted 'DJ Candy' while Goth Boy shouted 'Beebee.' The two of them stared at each other; both of them wanted a certain person voted out of this game, they could not decide who.

Gordon: "Oh- you're wondering what everyone's personality is? Well, I am in the Studious Group because books is what my life is, Goth Boy is Spooky but doesn't mind people like me, Yuki is also Spooky. Beebee is in the 'Cute' section but the only thing that is cute about her is… I don't know. And then the rest of them are in the Fun group but how is DJ Candy in the FUN GROUP? It does not make sense. I think that no matter who Goth Boy votes for at tribal council, I will be voting for DJ Candy because I have been in this game with DJ Candy for 14 stickin' days and I just want her out of my life for once. One of us needs to go before the Jury and it is going to be her! Mark my Words! If she does not get voted out then Gordon is not going to be happy at all, heck, I might even quit this game because I am so tired of her. She needs to get herself out!"

"Well we can just vote for whoever we want when we go to tribal council," suggested Goth Boy, "Which I assume will be soon because we have the weaker tribe."

"I would disagree," interrupted Aran, who was in the background, "I think that we have a pretty good chance if you were to ask me, but that is if you were to ask me."

"Aran, I really do not want to talk to you right now," Gordon said, "I was having a talk with Goth Boy and it was supposed to be private." Aran shrugged and walked away.

Aran: "Umm… what the heck? I think what Gordon and Goth Boy both said was kind of stupid. I mean, who says stuff like that? I mean maybe they need more numbers and I can be that one person who sides with them and changes the whole game, but if they do not want me than that is fine. I will be voting by myself and if I can win this game without making an alliance with this Winden Tribe, then that would be an accomplishment myself. It is hard to win this game when you do not have anyone to trust but I want to prove everyone wrong."

"So are you up for it?" Yuki asked Beebee, who nodded and shook hands with Yuki.

"You, me, DJ Candy, and Leaf," smiled Beebee, "I am pretty cool with that. I would be interested in taking out Goth Boy first because he has been a bully to me this whole time but then again, I think Gordon is useless."

"Gordon is probably as mean as Goth Boy," Yuki replied, "DJ Candy hates him so much and she wants him out of this game and Gordon hates her and he wants her out of this game."

"Gordon does not seem to be such a bad-"

"Oh you have NO idea, Beebee. Just trust me," Yuki concluded.

**Gaia Tribe Day 15**

"We are on the fifteenth day," cheered Ginny, "I cannot still believe that we have all been out here for so long. It feels like we have been out here longer."

"I know right?" said Vic, "Does someone want to go and see if we have tree mail?" Violet was the one who volunteered to go and see if there was a challenge today.

Violet: "Honestly, I do not really care for this tribe and I also feel that I am in the outs, so I am going to have to make sure that I help win the challenge today so then I am able to prove that I am a strong person and hope that no one votes me out tonight."

Violet returned and then she read the note to her tribe:

_"So do you like your new tribes? **Yes**! _

_Do you want immunity? **Yes**!_

_Do you feel strong? **Yes**!_

_Do you feel smart? **Yes**!_

_Do you want the other tribe to earn immunity?"_

"Well it looks like we are going to need the combination of brains and brawn," laughed Stephen, "I think that we have a good shot at winning todays challenge, don't you think so?" Lyndsay nodded, who was next to him.

"Let's go claim immunity!" cheered Lyndsay.

**Immunity Challenge**

"Come on in, guys," Jeff yelled to the two- not four, but two tribes. Next to Jeff was two tables, one was the color green while the other was blue. Also there were six buckets attached to a rope. The challenge everyone was about to compete in was a challenge that was popular in the second season of Survivor, with a little twist added to it.

"So Aran, how do you like your new tribe?" Jeff asked the karate master, he shrugged.

"We've got a great team and we are ready to take home the immunity," Aran laughed.

"Speaking of which, who has the immunity idol? Ah, Roxie, can I please have it back from you?" Jeff asked. Roxie nodded and she gave the immunity idol back to Jeff who put it on his podium.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," announced the host, "For today's challenge, 4 members of each tribe will be asked a series of questions about random ideas while the other 3, which includes 1 woman and 2 men will hold ropes containing heavy buckets of water. Every time a person gets a question right, they will be able to add water to a person's bucket. Once a bucket falls onto the ground, that person is out. The tribe that has at least one person holding a bucket at the end wins immunity for their tribe. Losers will go to tribal council tonight where someone will become the seventh person voted out of this game. It is Day 15; do you want to keep on going? Or will tonight be the night you are voted out of this game? Let's get started." Holding the ropes for Gaia is Vic, Lyndsay, and Stephen. Holding the ropes for Winden is Aran, Goth Boy, and Yuki. All the other players were sitting at the tables with white boards in their hands.

"Okay question 1: Sir Vincent Skullfinder discovered a major artifact here a couple years ago. What was the name of the artifact? A. The Moon Stone, B. A Dinosaur Skull, C. Pandora's Key, or D. This Statement Is False." Everyone took a minute to answer their questions, Jeff told everyone to reveal their answers.

For the Gaia Tribe, Ginny said A, Liberty said B, Roxie said B, and Violet said D. For the Winden Tribe, Beebee said A, DJ Candy said B, Gordon said A, Leaf said C.

"The correct answer is A. The Moon Stone, Ginny got it right, Beebee got it right, Gordon got it right. Go and add your water.

"Sorry Aran," Ginny said to him. She added water into his bucket knowing he was the strongest member of the team. Beebee added water into Vic's Bucket (Vic gave her a death glare) and Gordon added water into Lyndsay's bucket, which was odd for the girl to get water right away.

"Next question…" Jeff continued asking question after question about random things, including questions about the past Survivor Games. Gordon was doing a good job answering questions for Winden and Beebee was too. Violet and Leaf had yet to answer a question right after the ninth question.

"Question 10: Which Survivor Contestant said that Dixie Kong 'Is a piece of work?' A. Toadette, B. Waluigi, C. Bowser Jr., D. Petey Piranha." Some people knew this question because it was talked about at the reunion, but some do not remember who said that. Time was up and the answers were revealed.

Ginny said A, Liberty said B, Roxie said B, Violet said C, Beebee said B, DJ Candy said B, Gordon said B, and Leaf said B.

"Well a lot of you got this one right, the correct answer is B. Waluigi, feel free to add water into people's buckets, they are getting much heavier now, aren't they?" The contestants started adding water into people's buckets, Aran had the most water in his bucket and Vic had the second most water in his bucket. A few seconds after, someone dropped their bucket.

"ARGH!" yelled Vic Vector who dropped his heavy bucket, but Aran had a much heavier bucket and he was holding on.

"Vic is out for Gaia, two members remain on the Gaia Tribe, Lyndsay and Stephen. Anyone else going to drop out?" He waited a second and no one responded, "Alright Question 11: In Survivor: LavaLava Island, which contestant listed made the merge? A. Champ the Yoshi, B. General Guy, C. Sushie, or D. Waitress." Most of the players knew the answer to this question so it was a no brainer for them.

Ginny said D, Liberty said D, Roxie said D, Violet said A, Beebee said D, DJ Candy said D, Gordon said D, and Leaf said D. Everyone but Violet got the answer right.

"Are you kidding me?" Violet said out loud, "I should have known that, I even watched the season- UGH!" Everyone started adding water to people's buckets, Ginny went to Aran's bucket while Liberty and Roxie went to Goth Boy's bucket. Beebee targeted Stephen and so did DJ Candy, but Gordon and Leaf added water to Lyndsay's bucket. Yuki had the least amount of water in her bucket. Jeff waited to see if anyone was going to drop their bucket, and he was right. Both players who dropped their bucket were defeated.

"Aran is out for the Winden Tribe and so is Stephen from Gaia, which leaves Lyndsay the last hope for Gaia. Goth Boy and Yuki still remain strong. Let's move onto the next question shall we? Question 12: What is the secret that lies inside the Jungle Temple? A. A life supply of coconuts, B. The key to the Crown of Nightmares, C. The key to the Chest of Worthy, or D. An immortal human?" This question was tricky but Violet seemed to know the answer right away. When it came time everyone showed their answers.

Ginny said C, Liberty said C, Roxie said B, Violet said B, Beebee said D, DJ Candy said B, Gordon said B, and Leaf said D. Roxie, Violet, DJ Candy, and Gordon all got the answer right.

"Yes, I finally answer a question correct," laughed Violet and she added water into Goth Boy's bucket. Roxie and Liberty did the same. DJ Candy and Gordon added water to Lyndsay's heavy bucket.

"C-Cant, T-Take This Much L-Longer," moaned Lyndsay. Her tribe was trying to cheer her on and just when Goth Boy let go of his rope because it was heavy, she did the same.

"Goth Boy is out, and Lyndsay is out, which means WINDEN TRIBE WINS IMMUNITY!" The Winden Tribe cheered. Yuki dropped her bucket and she joined her tribe in a victory cheer. The Gaia Tribe expressed their disappointments to one another, because they knew that they were going to lose a member.

"Here you go Winden Tribe," Jeff said handing over the immunity idol to the Winden Tribe, Yuki held it up in the air and the tribe cheered, "Enjoy your night off." The Winden Tribe started walking back to camp.

"Gaia Tribe, sorry, but it is tribal council tonight, where someone is going to be voted out of the game. You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp.

** Gaia Tribe Day 15**

"I'm sorry guys," Lyndsay sighed, "I really did not want to let go but my hands were getting really worn out and I felt like my hand was going to fall off-" Vic stopped her.

"Hey! Stephen and I also let go so do not go blaming this on yourself, you did a great job and no one is going to vote you out of this game just because you let go of a rope," Vic concluded, "So do not go worrying about that. You did a great job." Lyndsay sighed.

"Thanks Vic," Lyndsay said to her friend.

Lyndsay: "I felt like the loss was on my shoulders until Vic told me that it was no0t my fault. It was the first time though in this game that I felt like the failure was totally my loss. I do think that I will see my name on a piece of paper tonight but Vic said I am not going home and I trust Vic so I guess I will be around here maybe a bit longer…"

Vic, Lyndsay and Stephen were all near the river washing their clothes and they were making the decision on who should go home.

"I say that we include Liberty and Ginny and take out Roxie and Violet," Stephen said, Vic agreed and Lyndsay agreed, "Who should go first: Violet or Roxie?"

"Violet only got one question right today," Vic said, "So it is clear to me that Violet is the weakest link and if we want to win challenges against the strong Winden Tribe, then we need to make sure that we have the best of the best." Lyndsay nodded.

"I am good with that," Stephen smirked, "Let's go with that. I'll talk to Lib." Stephen then walked away from Vic and Lyndsay.

Stephen: "The plan is to take out Violet tonight because she is the weakest of the four girls minus Lyndsay. If we want a strong tribe coming up to the next challenge then we need to get rid some of the baby lambs, the weak links."

"Would you be up for that?" Stephen asked Liberty, who nodded.

"Yeah, I trust you and Vic because we are similar in a way, I do not think you would lie in my face and you have my complete vote. Do not worry a bit," smiled Liberty, who shook Stephen's hand, "I will go talk to Ginny about this plan." Liberty left to go and find Ginny.

Liberty: "I trust Stephen, I trust Vic, I am neutral about Lyndsay, I completely trust Ginny, I am mixed about Roxie, and I have no relationship with Violet whatsoever. I think trust is an important element in this game and I need to trust the people I am playing with or else I could be the next person voted out of the game and you know what? I am a fighter!"

"Eh, I do not know if I can trust them," Ginny said a bit anxious, "Because they could obviously vote us out if our tribe keeps on losing. I do not want to be the stupid one who gets blindsided for making the wrong move. I am not that type of person."

"I know what you mean, but who do you want to vote out instead?" Liberty asked Ginny, who put her hand in her mouth.

"I would like to see Vic go to be honest," Ginny said, "I think he is a mischief person and he also did a very poor job at the challenge today. Yeah, he would get blindsided but at least the girls can take control of this game. I want to see the two of us and Aran at the end and I am going to make sure that happens one way or another." Liberty nodded and then Roxie came up to the two girls.

"Hey, who are we thinking about voting out?" Roxie asked the two girls.

"We are thinking that either Violet or Vic should be the one voted out," replied Ginny, "Do you have a preference?" Roxie was surprised when she heard the word 'Violet,' but she completely understand why she said that name.

"I would go for Vic, because I trust Violet," Roxie said, "But then again Violet is the weak player…"

Roxie: "Everyone either wants Vic or Violet gone and to be honest, I do not want Violet out of this game, so I am going to have to do some negotiations to keep Violet in this game. Leaf would be upset if Violet went because he would know that I am the next target and I do not want to leave the game without Leaf with me."

"-So Ginny told me that it was either you or Vic," told a concerned Roxie, "So I am going to try and make sure that you are not voted out." Violet sighed.

"I do not see a glimmer of hope, unfortunately," sighed Violet, "But thanks for trying. Hopefully, I will be saved tonight and someone else will get the boot instead."

"I hope so too," Roxie replied.

Violet: "This may or may not be my last day but I really do not want to leave this game. I wanted to win the money for my sister and this would be the biggest opportunity I have. So I need to make sure that I can save myself, and I hope that Roxie can save me and the other girls take out Vic instead. Well… I guess I need to go and get ready for tribal council, and endure my fate."

Seven torches were high in the air and everyone in the Gaia Tribe was walking to tribal council.

**Tribal Council**

Seven bright torches embarked their way to tribal council, where Jeff the host was waiting for them to make their arrival. The air and mist was getting colder by the hour and even though there was fire surrounding tribal council, no one was warm. The members of Gaia walked into tribal council one by one and took a seat on the stools.

"Welcome to tribal council," Jeff said, "Now that I think about it. I have not seen many of you guys in a while. Roxie and Violet for example, you guys have avoided elimination for a long time. Roxie, do you find you and Roxie at a bit of a disadvantage because there is only two of you and then there is five other members."

"Yea, I think though that everyone is at that disadvantage. I do think Stephen is though at a much bigger disadvantage because he was the only member of Winden who came in here and he had to fight to make new alliances. I do think he will be around for a while because he is a great guy." Stephen chuckled.

"Violet, you said at the last tribal council that you were very close with Roxie and Leaf. Do you feel close with the people you are surrounding today?"

"Well," was Violet's first word, "I think that the reason why I was close to Roxie and Leaf was because I was in a smaller tribe with them for a long time and now it is kind of a new game. I am concerned though that no one is giving me a big chance and they will all vote me out tonight."

"But Vic, do you think that it is fair to vote someone out because they have not had time to socialize with the other members?" Vic smirked before he answered.

"Everyone had the chance to make their first impressions and I would not feel sorry for anyone if they got voted out because they did not try," Vic answered. Violet did not really care that Vic was saying that stuff about her, she took it a bit personal but she did not care.

"Liberty, you and Ginny are in a way similar to Roxie and Violet, do the four of you get along well or do you guys just say hi and that is about it?"

"I did not have enough time to visit with Violet so I cannot really judge her but Roxie is amazing. You have no idea, she is so nice- Well, everyone on this tribe is great and I am honestly a bit upset that someone has to go home tonight. I do not want to vote out anyone."

"Lyndsay, you did a great job at the challenge today, is your vote going to be based on who is the weakest link?" Lyndsay nodded.

"One more question before we get to the vote, this question is for Ginny, do you think after tribal council, things will be a bit better for the tribe?"

"I hope so," replied Ginny, "Because I think this tribe has a lot of potential, and we just have not seen a lot of it yet. So yeah, I want this tribe to get better so we need to vote out the person that contributes the least in our tribe."

"And with that, it is time to vote. Stephen, you are up." Stephen got up and went to vote. Violet sighed and she waited for her turn.

… …

**Voting Order: Stephen, Violet, Ginny, Liberty, Vic, Lyndsay, Roxie**

Violet: "Well, what can I say? I think I am done anyway…" (Vic)

Vic wrote down Violet's name.

Roxie wrote a big giant 'V-'and then she said, "This might be a good move on my part."

… …

"I'll go tally the votes," Jeff said. Everyone just sat there and they waited for Jeff to return with the urn and the seven votes that were inside the urn.

"If anyone has a hidden immunity idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so," Jeff announced. Some people looked at Stephen, who had no idol but then Jeff nodded and continued talking, "Once the votes are read, the decision is final, person voted out will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately, I'll read the votes." Jeff opened up the urn and started pulling out the votes.

"First vote, Violet." Violet was not surprised when she saw her name.

"Violet, that is two votes Violet…." Jeff pulled out the next vote and then read it.

"Vic, one vote Vic, two votes Violet." Vic was surprised that there was a vote counted for him but then he figured it was just Violet who voted for him.

"Violet, three votes Violet, one vote Vic." Violet waited there for a miracle that she wanted desperately, but she knew that there was no hope in her staying alive.

"Seventh Person voted out of Survivor: Jungle Temple, Violet. Four votes are enough. You need to hand me your torch." Violet sighed and she got up without anyone to hug and she gave her torch to Jeff. Roxie looked upset to see here old ally go but she knew that Violet was for sure going home.

"Violet," Jeff said, "The tribe has spoken." Jeff snuffed her torch and Violet walked out before Jeff could even say, "Time for you to go!" Six Gaia members remained in tribal council and waited for a dismissal.

"You guys can grab your stuff and head back to camp, good night," Jeff said to the six remaining members, who grabbed their stuff and their torches and walked out of tribal council.

**Violet: **"I knew that it was going to be me tonight and I am not upset that I got voted out of the game. I wish I could have stayed in longer but I knew that I had no chance. I did not care for any of them anyway, well except Roxie. I knew that Roxie had to vote for me because if she did not, she would be here the next tribal council Gaia attends. I have no idea what else I am supposed to say so I think that I will just end it here. I'll see you all later because all but 3 have to walk this path of shame."

…

_Votes: _

_Violet: Vic, Stephen, Lyndsay, Ginny, Liberty, Roxie_

_Vic: Violet_

…

NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR,

_At Gaia, things shake up a bit… _

"I heard a rumor that I was going to be voted out next time," an angry Stephen said to Lyndsay.

Roxie: "I thought things were supposed to get better for this tribe."

_But an Earthquake of Tension takes the Winden Tribe to its limits,_

"HEY DON'T JUST WALK AWAY FROM ME WHEN I GIVE YOU INSTRUCTIONS," Aran shouted to Yuki, "YOU AND DJ CANDY SAID YOU WOULD DO THIS YESTURDAY!"

A cloud of smoke appears and DJ Candy and Gordon get into an actual fight.

Leaf: "I was scared…."

"One more move and I might as well punch you out of this island," Goth Boy complained, "I am so sick and tired of your baby talk."

Beebee was shown crying in the shelter.

_And at tribal council, something shocking happens, _

"In the history of Survivor, this has never happened before," Jeff said with his jaw gaped.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so looking forward to next time's episode. It is going to be very exciting and now two pairs of foes turns into three (You could tell in the next weeks preview) and you will be surprised at tribal council... it will be epic. <strong>

**So Update Week Ends Tomorrow :( But I am glad that I got 3 stories updated to celebrate. And thanks for reading :D**


End file.
